Until the End
by MusicChiller27
Summary: AU -He's nothing more than a deliverer. He's her slave and has to abide by whatever she says and wants. He wants out of her grasp and to be free. So his Mistress gives him a mission to locate a woman Jalyna. However, when Undertaker meets her, sparks fly and he suddenly wants to save her instead of himself. There is a price with this decision, one that could cost him everything.
1. Prologue

**Until the End**

Prologue

Her back was against the wall, a sheer white nightgown the only clothing on her body. Her heart pounded and pulse raced. Long brown hair flowed down the middle of her back while her chocolate brown eyes were wide with the realization of what would happen. She was small, petite, like an ant compared to this monster who invaded her room. Crouching in a corner would do no good as her breathing became erratic, fear overtaking her senses and will to fight. All she could do was sit there and stare up at him with tears pooled in her eyes, praying this was all a horrific nightmare. Somehow, she knew better.

He stared down at her, inhaling deeply. The fear seeped from her was like ambrosia to him, making him heady with desire. Seeing her position and the hopeful look in her eyes, he knew she was reaching out on this being a dream, praying to her merciful god to make it so. Mockingly, he folded his hands together in front of him, bowing his head, black hair cascading over his shoulders in gossamer waves.

"Now I lay me down to sleep..." He rumbled in a deep dark baritone. "I pray the-" He looked at her, a wicked smirk hovering on his lips. "Finish it."

She shook her head, refusing to even speak and cowered further away, her feet bare against the soft white carpeted floor. He was toying with her and she began to tremble the closer he came. "W-What do you w-want?" She managed to squeak out, tears falling one by one down her cheeks, wishing she had some sort of weapon to defend herself against this monster. He wasn't a regular man, she knew that just by the sight of him.

He crouched down in front of her, reaching out to catch one of her tears on his fingertip, staring at it with a tilted head. "I pray the lord my soul to keep..." He whispered. "If I should die, before I wake...I pray the lord my soul to take." His hand shot out, wrapping around the back of her neck in an iron grip. He stood up, dragging her with him, her body pressed against his and could feel her trembling from fear. "Pray." He whispered so softly he might not have said anything at all, though the word still reached her.

"No!" She cried out frantically, tears flowing faster and harder as she squeezed them tightly shut. The pain in her neck became unbearable. She was a small girl, only standing around 5 foot. She started praying silently this would end, that she would bolt up out of bed and this would be just another one of her nightmares. "P-Please d-don't..." She whimpered out pitifully, wishing a black hole would appear and send her far away from him.

He stared down at her, watching the river of tears pour down the girl's pale cheeks. His own face was impassive, nothing flickering in his eyes, no signs of life showing. Flaring his nostrils slightly, he inhaled the fear threatening to overwhelm the room with its sickly sweet stench. A stench he was all too familiar with. But if this bothered him, it didn't show, except a small wicked glint in his eyes. Eyes that flashed a demonic color before his mouth descended on hers. As she struggled against him, an evil chuckle resonated around the room. She shook her small head back and forth frantically, tiny hands powerless against pushing him away. Nothing she could do would send him an inch away. When his lips left hers and she felt them slowly travel down her neck, all her fight returned.

"No, get off of me! Somebody help me please!" She cried out in a shrill voice echoing throughout the room.

Her parents had been right when she decided to move somewhere secluded, it wasn't safe. No matter where she had been, he would have found her. Her beauty was like a beacon, radiating to him across the miles, pulling him in, luring him. She was exceptionally beautiful, they all were. And with each flare that shot out of the millions of people, one face always became ingrained in his mind. One face he hunted for, narrowing in on the location with a deftness that would allow no escape even if the hapless victim had been aware she was being searched for. There was no escaping him. He growled, her struggling and the renewed life sweeping through her only feeding him more, making him stronger. His eyes found hers, hers wide with fear and his stormy like the sea.

She tried bringing her knee up to hit him where it would really hurt, but he instantly blocked it, those stormy eyes becoming acid green, causing her to swallow hard. She cried out when he suddenly threw her, none too gently, on her bed, making her scramble away from him. The moon was full outside, pooling in her room, lighting her up like an angel with her white gown on. Why didn't she listen to her parents? Why hadn't she locked all of her doors and windows? She thought this place was secluded, that nobody would ever find her, but was sadly mistaken and dead wrong. Seduction was the key. Taking them was too easy, too simple, there wasn't enough skill required to satisfy him. Though...his lips curled into a smile, a smile that could stop hearts with one flash, his mouth too sensual. It could appear stingy, angry or sensual.

"Quiet..." He whispered, grabbing her gently by the calves and pulled her down, settling himself over her. His hands fastened on her wrists, pinning them gently over her head on the pillows. Bending down to kiss her collarbone where the nightgown had slipped down, his lips began the assault. "Ssh."

A soft gasp escaped her at the new sensation coursing throughout her body, her heart to pounding faster. Her wrists were secure in his hands, but not to the point where they'd leave bruises and her breathing quickened, feeling her body betraying her. Submitting to whatever this monster wanted. The fear still consumed her though, fueling her fight while her legs spread wide, only to wind up with them wrapped around his waist. She'd meant to kick him, but he somehow sensed it, knew it was coming.

"Please stop..." She whispered, squirming beneath him.

"Never, my love." He whispered in a soothing voice.

It was like his own clothes had melted away, disappearing of their own accord. And he did love her, he loved them all, for a brief moment in time in his own way. He positioned himself at her entrance, pulsating with need, feeling her quivering beneath him. Dipping his head again, he caught her mouth in a kiss that was a reminiscence of lovers, gentle and tender with passion in it. Caressing his tongue against hers, he slid his hips forward, slowly inching inside of her. No matter how hard she wanted to fight him, just hearing his soothing voice was enough to relax as her body melted against his. Her cries suddenly vanished, turning into moans, fingers gliding up his back to entangle in his black treads, eyes closed.

She couldn't believe she allowed this stranger that broke into her house to seduce and make love to her this way. It was surreal, uncanny, she wasn't a slut by any means. A cry came from her as she shuddered, her breathing ragged and simply held onto him. He watched her face contort with passion as he coaxed her to life, gripping her hips and raised her in time to meet his thrusts. He alternated from long and smooth to short and deep strokes, hearing her moans becoming frantic cries as she mewled for a release, a release he would give her in all ways.

"That's it." He whispered, latching onto her throat suckling gently, one hand moving between them, manipulating her swollen bud with nimble fingers. "Cum for me, come apart for me. Surrender..." That last word was a whispered caress.

Suddenly, her body sagged against him just before releasing, just before coming to the end, completely unconscious. She did not hear the low chuckle from his lips or feel him dress her back in her white nightgown. He lifted her body in his arms and carried her out of her bedroom, heading to some unknown destination. All the while, she never woke up. He didn't expect her to wake up, she wouldn't. He was dressed again, feeling her nightgown sweeping across his legs as he walked. She was nothing more then a sleeping doll, a giant lifelike doll. His eyes turned upward towards the moon, the wind whipping his own hair gently.

"For you, my Mistress." He whispered, the wind carrying his words away. In a flash, he disappeared from sight and wound up standing at two black iron gates that opened instantly.

"How lovely to see you again, Undertaker." Her sultry voice echoed in that cool seductive tone, standing in front of a rippling fire having one of her male servants put another log on it. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

She slowly turned around, silver eyes glinting against the firelight, making them look like icicles. Her long dark purple hair cascaded down her back in waves, a crown of thorns on her head. Her skin was pale white like a ghost and her outfit consisted of practically nothing. It was a single robe, showing off most of her breasts hiding just the nipples and curved down her body, flaring out at the feet curving up against her neck. He nodded, gently laying the girl out at his Mistress's feet and arranged her so her hair spread out, the firelight catching and reflecting off of it. He folded her arms over her chest, death style, crossed and stepped back. She looked like Snow White, waiting for true love's first kiss. The woman had probably been waiting for that love and had gotten the Grim Reaper instead.

The Mistress laughed, the sound sending chills throughout the room as she stared down at the beautiful girl and let out a snort. "You've done well, though I am a little disappointed in you, Undertaker. For I see no bruising, no cuts, nothing whatsoever to deteriorate her beauty from my own." She slowly bent down, running her hand down the woman's chest, her nail cutting the gown right down the middle. "Though soon, her beauty shall be mine."

Taker turned his head to the side, not watching as she explored the other woman's body. Her own quest for beauty and eternal youth was almost sickening. Any other woman that rivaled her was soon dead, by his hand, his touch.

"Is that all you require of me?" He asked curtly, watching in sick fascination as the body was disrobed. Creamy, unblemished flesh...for now.

She cackled wickedly before slowly rising, walking over to her number one servant, her deliverer and began to slowly circle him. "For now." Her voice was a soft croon finally facing him, silver eyes piercing his own and smirked when he was suddenly brought to his knees. His head now met her own and she ran her fingernail down it as the vest vanished from his muscular chest. "Just remember one thing Undertaker, I am the ONLY one who cares for you and who has what you want most in this wretched world! " She then walked away without another word and snapped her fingers. "Her innocent blood will feed the flames and give me what I desire most!"

Taker gasped, raising a clenched fist to his beating heart. There was a pain in him, an indescribable pain, one that he lived with every day though the intensity varied, generally peaking when she did that. He looked down at his bare chest, a slight scar running across his chest haphazardly. The scar was old and faded, but a daily reminder of what he had lost and what he had to do.

"Now then," The Mistress paused briefly as two of her servants appeared, lifting the girl's body in the air, her white gown lying on the ground. "Feed her to the flames!" She ordered, smirking with sick satisfaction as the servants did her bidding.

She sat down in her chair, her throne and watched as the girl's body was hurled into the hungry flames, causing them to explode out. Not flinching, she loved to watch a body burn, especially one with such beauty as her own. Her eyes closed as a white mist suddenly floated from the flames and engulfed her whole. The wrinkles that were there were no more, replaced with soft unblemished skin. When she opened them, she looked 20 years younger.

"Mmm simply divine..."

He watched the transformation in silent awe, as always. Just seeing the change was astonishing. For every soul his Mistress took, she regained 20 years, taking back her youth, an almost innocent looking maiden, providing nobody knew that, in fact, she was a Satan reincarnate.

"How many more?" He demanded finally, looking away from her, refusing to be entranced a moment longer.

She laughed again, slowly standing from her chair as the smell of burnt flesh entered her nostrils, smirking wickedly. She always loved the smell, it kept her happy. "Why such a rush, Undertaker?" She crooned, his name floating from her mouth like liquid fire. "Do you not wish to be my deliverer any longer?" Her silver eyes narrowed when he did not speak. She was over to him in seconds, nails piercing his flesh. "I took you as my own and I will not let you go without wanting something as much as I wanted you. Am I clear on that?"

His nostrils wrinkled in disgust, the smell of acrid burning flesh not appealing to him as much as it obviously did her. "If I find something you want, as much as myself, will you release me?" He asked, capturing her hands in his before she could next rip out his heart.

"If I ever do find that something, then yes." She answered, not fazed by his acid green eyes. If anything it simply turned her on. "Though, I don't see that happening anytime soon. You belong to me Undertaker. It's time you realize who YOUR master is."

Brushing her lips against his, the Mistress walked away, placing herself back on her throne. She always did love teasing the poor man who had become her little puppet. He was not without some power yet and snarled, disappearing in a flash of lightening, cursing the day he ever met that witch, enchantress, demoness, whatever she was. She was beautiful, there was no denying that and he never would. But her beauty was surpassed only by her evilness, her raging drive that there would be none to stand equal with her. And she had taken him along for the ride, damning his soul...damning him for eternity. Her laughter echoed behind him even as he entered his home, reminding him of who he belonged too. To humans, he was a simple Texan with a heart, a mind, the whole shot. But when the Mistress needed him and called, he turned into her deliverer, a monster everyone feared except her. She did have his soul and would never relinquish it until something came along that would make her pretend he never existed.

She didn't realize just how soon that day would come.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~3 Years Later~

Taker grunted, sweat beading on his bare muscular chest, arms and face as he swung the axe, working his way through splitting a cord of wood. He remembered something his father had told him many years ago. Or was it decades? He couldn't remember the time exactly.

"Wood heats you twice. Once when you chop it, then when you burn it." He didn't know why he was cutting wood. Winters weren't too bad, but without the smell of bodies, he found the scent of burning wood pleasant.

"_Undertaker_..." Her voice sounded through the air in a gentle caress, causing his head to instantly snap up, the laughter sounding once more. "Come to me for your next task, my deliverer."

It vanished just as soon as it came, the sun beating heavily down on his body as the sun once again shined brightly. He sighed, wiping away the sweat from his brow and straightened. His eyes drifted shut, becoming the monster she needed, his form disappearing along with the wind.

"You called, I've come." He declared in a dark baritone, raising his head to look at her, acid green eyes flashing from under the curtain of black hair.

"Welcome back." She crooned, not moving from her throne, her hair down over her shoulders with just a simple strapless black gown on, hands resting gently on the armrests her chair provided. "Your next task is one I think you'll be MOST interested in." She smirked before staring into her crystal ball as a woman with jet black hair appeared along with a blonde haired man.

He snorted, folding his arms over his muscular chest and stared into the crystal ball, cocking an eyebrow. "You want me to bring you a man?" He demanded, hiding the amusement in his tone. He knew her lust was for the woman, but couldn't resist the jibe. Taker didn't flinch when her angry silver eyes rose to meet his, just meeting the stare head-on.

"Do not crack jokes when this could mean you are set free." She jabbed back, smirking when those acid green eyes widened and slowly ran her fingertips around the crystal ball, seeing glass as it were. "Unless, of course, you are interested in being my deliverer and servant forever?" She sounded like she'd have no problem with it and leaned back in her chair, raising one dark purple eyebrow.

His interest perked when she mentioned being set free, determined to do whatever she wanted. "Could mean or would?" He demanded, walking up to kneel in front of her, his eyes searching her face. Mistress of deceit and hatred, he wouldn't leave without obtaining a promise.

If this was his chance, he was going to take it.

"So eager all of a sudden." She stated with amusement in her tone as she stared back down at him before her eyes glanced back at the crystal ball. "If you succeed and bring me this...lovely rose..." Her silver eyes turned a stormy gray before clearing again. "I give you my word that I will give you your soul back, Undertaker."

"What will you do with her?" He asked, not really caring, holding out his arms as her servants slid his black robe over him, the familiar velvet weight settling comfortably about his body. "Give her my job? Or feed her to your precious flames?" His green eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment, a low guttural moan escaping his lips as the runes appeared as if being scrawled on his throat.

"This one is going to take time and energy, Undertaker." She spoke, ignoring his questions and stood up as she walked over to pour herself a glass of blood red wine. "She possesses a gift I wish to explore further once she is in my grasp. The flames are no good for her." She smirked wickedly, the flames making her silver eyes glitter through the darkness. "She holds the key to having youth and beauty forever." She walked over and sat down in her chair once more, her glass in hand. "I will drain her of her blood, feast on her organs and finally send her body into the fires that desire her."

"That will be time and energy on your part." He replied gravely. "I will bring her to you, as I always do, Mistress." There was just a hint of mockery in his tone. "Is there anything else I need to know or may I go?"

He was being impertinent and knew it, but couldn't resist temptation. Taker watched her curiously, moving to his feet, towering over her. He didn't intimidate her and was brought to his knees once more, her nails digging into that faint scar where his heart lay beneath the flesh.

"Listen to me carefully, Undertaker," She paused, eyes sparking anger and smirked sickly when he growled. "You will not be able to seduce her. This woman does not care to have a man in her life, does not care of sex..." She explained, her nails drawing just the barest hint of blood - his blood. "She is rather...tough as it were." She snapped her fingers, the robe dispersing. "If you do not be careful, she WILL overpower you, do you understand, my pet?"

He almost snorted, but instead just nodded his head. "Yes, Mistress." He said through gritted teeth, hissing when she let go and backed away, regaining his footing. "She WILL be yours." Taker vowed darkly. "By any means necessary."

He bowed to her before disappearing. If he had to woo this woman into loving him, so be it. She wouldn't live long enough to feel her breaking heart.

**~!~**

"Mom, I know...but Mom..." Jalyna groaned, wishing her mother would listen to her for two seconds, but it wasn't happening, bringing in another box into her new house. She couldn't believe she finally owned something with HER name on it. "Mom..." She sighed, trying again and finally clicked the end button on the phone, ending the call abruptly. "Stubborn old wench."

"Now is THAT anyway to talk to your mother?" Her friend and partner in crime, Atsuma, stated causing Jalyna to flip him the bird.

"And if you don't like that, here's a second helping." She proceeded to flip him the double bird.

"Aww come on Jaly girl, it can't be THAT bad." Atsuma whined, resting his head against her arm, blue eyes glittering with amusement. He had short cut blonde hair that looked like a horrible hack job had been done on it.

"Suck up."

Jalyna was outside, surveying her new pool being put in and nodded while Atsuma was struggling to keep one side up. "Very good, doing well Atsuma." She smirked and sat down in the nearby lounging chair, not having a clue she was being watched from somewhere far away. "Oh look what you did!"

"Fuck you, lazy ass!"

"At least I didn't send the pool guys away who were going to put the damn thing up, moron!"

After not being able to put the pool up properly, Atsuma called it a day and they ate in silence, not wanting to anger Jalyna anymore than she already was. After dinner, he decided to do the dishes and clean up while she went to take a nice soothing bath upstairs. Jalyna went as far as her bed and collapsed on it, immediately letting the sleep overtake her body.

**~!~**

"Atsuma, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Jalyna shrieked when she heard pounding on her front door, sighing heavily and slipped out of her bed, wearing a pair of red boxers with a white tank top.

She never slept in lingerie or negligee shit, raking a hand through her messy hair. Atsuma was ignoring the door and the boy would be lucky if she didn't shoot him. The minute she opened the door and the large man seen her, he knew he would have to work for it and that was an entertaining thought. If this was to be his last delivery, he might as well enjoy it.

"Hello." He greeted, pulling his hands out of his black jean pockets, extending one to her. "I'm your next door neighbor." He was now, the poor bastard who owned the house was quite dead at this point. "Sorry I didn't get around to saying hello earlier."

Her blue eyes gave him an onceover, her arms crossed, her lips one grim thin line. "I already know Jesus, thanks." She then slammed the door in his face and let out a growl, knowing she wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

"Who was at the door?" Atsuma asked through a long yawn, scratching his bare stomach.

"I don't know and I don't care." She snapped, shoving him away on her journey back upstairs, a low hiss coming from her. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, what the hell was that guy thinking?

He blinked. Already knew Jesus? Did he look like a damn Bible thumper? Hell no. Growling, Taker had to fight to keep from kicking the door in and retreated, casting the house a surly glance. He looked at the sun and mentally slapped himself. He had no idea of time during the day, but by the position of the sun, it was early morning.

"Great." He muttered, disappearing into the house he had borrowed, looking around and arching an eyebrow.

Later on in the day, around noon or so, Jalyna decided to go outside and plant some flowers around her house. She hadn't done it in awhile and figured this was the best time, especially with the sun blazing. She loved the heat, it was better than living up north where it was probably below zero by now. She snorted at the thought, wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that were ripped and a red tank top, wanting her arms to get a tan. Atsuma was in the back finishing putting their pool up. She hoped it'd be done by the end of the day; she could go for a swim.

Taker was outside as well, repairing the side of the house, wondering why he had chosen someone who had no clue how to live at least with some modicum of comfort. He was bare from the waist up, his own tanned skin gleaming in the sunlight, black hair pulled back into a braid. Wearing a pair of cut off black shorts that displayed his long muscular legs to perfection, they hugged his hips and ass nicely.

Her cell phone began to ring, causing Jalyna's eyebrow to rise and flipped it open as she held it to her ear. "Did you miss me, baby?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh yeah, I miss seeing you bring home every tom dick and harry to fuck their brains out, Eric."

"What a pity. And here I thought we could have another chance at happiness." His voice crooned, though she could hear the danger behind it.

"Get fucked asshole!" She growled, snapping her cell phone shut, wondering how he got her number.

He frowned, overhearing all that and wondered what that was about. He smirked wickedly, deciding it wouldn't hurt to find out; maybe he could use it to his advantage. Chuckling darkly under his breath, Taker stepped away from the house, picking up a jug of water and drank some of it, pouring the rest of it over his head. The cool water felt like a huge relief against his heated skin, pouring in rivulets down his chest.

Atsuma came out just as she ended the call, seeing the angry expression on her face and sighed. "Eric again?"

She simply nodded, going back to focus on her gardening.

"How the fuck did he get your number?"

"Do I look like a fuckin' fortune teller, Atsuma?" She demanded gruffly, throwing some weeds behind her shoulder before starting to demolish them out of pure anger, blue eyes flashing.

Atsuma sighed heavily and started walking back into the house, but stopped when he saw a rather large man headed their way. "Uh..."

Taker held out a clump of weeds, which had landed in his hair. That was a no-no, but instead of snapping someone's throat, he merely smiled slightly, green eyes covered with sunglasses. "Think these are yours." He said dropping them and wiped the dirt off his face, one having a dirt clod attached to it. "Nice aim."

Jalyna didn't even jump at the sound of his voice as she finished what she was doing, tossing more over her shoulder at him. "I thought I already told you I know Jesus?" She demanded, not in the mood to deal with this behemoth that didn't seem to take the hint to go the hell away.

"Uhh...Jaly, I don't think you should..."

"Atsuma, why don't you go in the back and drown yourself?" She suggested coldly, blue eyes narrowing when he simply flipped her off and walked back inside. "Yeah fuck you too!"

"I'm glad you know Jesus, I don't." He replied just as sarcastically, finally hurling the weeds back at her. In his mind, there was an image of him reaching out, taking her slender neck in one thick hand and just snapping, her head dangling limply off what was her neck. But that was just in his mind. "Assuma? Is that his name?"

He arched an eyebrow, eyes gleaming wickedly behind his shades. She simply brushed the weeds off her head and slowly stood up, turning around to face him. Her long shiny black hair pooled down her back and over her shoulders in waves, light blue eyes turning to ice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That is none of your concern asshole." Jalyna shot back, no fear whatsoever coming from her. "What the hell do you want? I know you're my neighbor, but I'm not a very friendly person, so why don't you turn your ass back around and go bother someone else?"

"Hmm." Taker gave her an onceover, lips forming a slight smile. "If you wish it."

He inclined his head to her, returning to his work. The minute another weed came flying over the fence, a shingle off his house went flying too as he tossed it over his shoulder. That nearly missed her head and Jalyna was pissed.

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted over the fence, throwing her tools down and stormed inside the house, needing to cool off. The guy was a lot bigger than her, but she'd drop him like a bad habit if he wasn't careful. Jalyna threw open her fridge and pulled a water out, chugging nearly half of it before finally going to see what Atsuma was doing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to put this fucking thing up!" Atsuma yelped, slipping and landing face first on the bottom of the pool. Sighing, he pulled himself up and used the sides for leverage, finally just hanging over it. "So...what'd your neighbor want?" He asked, scowling. "And you could have corrected him. My name is NOT ASSuma."

"It's none of his damn business what your name is." Jalyna shot back, placing her hands on her hips and walked over to start helping him. "You could've asked for help you know." She smirked wickedly, eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"I have it under control." He replied, looking at the mess scattered about him. "The instructions are around here somewhere..." Atsuma scratched the top of his blonde head, sighing and climbed out of the pool. "Okay, you can help. Not that I need it or anything, just to give you something to do." He said finally, smiling cheekily at her.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Blondie." She smirked before going over and looking down at the instructions. "Well there's what ya did wrong, jackass." She muttered and placed the pole CORRECTLY on the bottom, showing him. "You see these little holes here, Assuma?" She used the jibe from her neighbor. "This is supposed to fit inside of those." It was like showing a baby how to properly walk.

"Call me Assuma again and I'm going to jab that pole right through your heart." He threatened, grumbling good-naturedly. "You're a mean and cruel woman, Jaly. I'm not sure I love you anymore." He glanced next door, watching with a cocked eyebrow as the behemoth neighbor picked up a fallen tree like it was nothing. "You know what? I think you picked the wrong person to live by, he's freaky."

"Would you quit worrying about him?" Jalyna shot back, not even giving her neighbor a second glance. "God you're worse than a damn kid. Now focus and let's get this done." She stated, lifting the pole up and placed it over the other one. "You really messed this up." She grumbled, knowing there was no way she'd be able to swim that day and wanted to kill him for not asking her to help sooner.

"How can I not worry? He could be a deranged axe-murderer..." Atsuma said, his eyes widening, over-active imagination kicking into high gear. "Look, see, there's his axe!" He grunted when she jabbed him. "Okay - okay, I'm focusing!" He bent down and began helping her sort things. "Maybe we should call the pool guys?" He suggested innocently.

"If I didn't love you so much, I might have to fucking kill you, Atsuma." She growled, eyes flashing and sighed heavily as they picked up another piece. It took them nearly 4 hours, 4 HOURS, to put the damn thing together before filling it with water. "I really wanted to swim." She grumbled, feeling her arms burnt from the hot sun, but it felt great. "What are we having for dinner? I got some steaks if you wanted to grill out tonight?" She suggested just as her phone began ringing again.

"Ignore it." He said instantly, grabbing the cell from her. "I'm serious Jaly, just ignore it. Answering it is only going to encourage him to keep on calling." He held it over the pool. "Promise to stop answering for him and I won't drop-oh, it's your Mom. Sorry my bad." He passed it back to her.

"You're an ass, Assuma." She giggled when he growled and walked into the living room, rolling her eyes at the sound of her mother's frantic voice on the other line. "Mom, slow down...Mom, what's going on?"

"Flowers...blades...flowers!" She was crying hysterically, causing Jalyna's heart to begin pounding furiously in her chest.

"Mom, I can't understand you." She sighed and waited for her to calm down. In the meantime, her father took the call over. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Your psycho ex decided to send you a...gift." He sounded sick as he stared down at the vase of blood red roses. "They have blades in them, Jallie."

All the color drained from her face upon hearing that. Atsuma stared at her, finally picking up the other line in her sight of course and paled when he heard that. Covering his mouth with a hand to keep from puking, his eyes locked on his best friend.

'Sick bastard…' He mouthed, shaking his head and wondered why the fucker couldn't leave her the hell alone already. Did he think this would help win her back?

"He's so fuckin' moronic." She stated weakly, suddenly not hungry for steak anymore. "Just...throw them out. I'll call the detective that's on my case tomorrow." She sighed when her father started berating her. "Dad, he has no idea where I live and I'm pretty certain he couldn't find it. Eric was never good with directions and he's broke as a fuckin' joke." A few minutes later, Jalyna finally hung up and shut her phone off, thanking god she didn't get a house phone put in.

"Broke as a joke but sending you presents? Maybe he's found a job, of sorts." Atsuma said, chewing on his fingernails. "You should have told them to save the roses for evidence, you know?" But knowing her mother, that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Atsuma. He's the reason why I moved out here in the middle of bumfucked Egypt." She stated and walked into the kitchen, needing a beer. Jalyna tossed one at him before going into the living room, just wanting to forget what she found out. "I wish somebody would snap his neck so he'd leave me alone, but nobody knows where he is. It's like he fuckin' vanished."

Finishing her beer off while Atsuma played his game, Jalyna finally decided she didn't care if the water was ice cold or not. She was going for a swim. She needed some time alone, some peace, which was why she moved here. So far, she hadn't gotten squat. Without saying a word, Jalyna went upstairs to change into a black bikini. It wasn't scandalous or anything and covered all private areas. She hated showing off her body. Walking back down the stairs, she shot Atsuma a look before heading onto her patio.

'Taker tilted his head to the side, watching in a crystal ball, one of his presents from his Mistress. Apparently she REALLY wanted this girl. So...she had a psychotic ex-boyfriend who was sending her little love presents. He chuckled darkly, blades and roses. Love did hurt, how quaint.

"No, my Love, he hasn't." Taker whispered, caressing the side of the ball before willing it to show him this Eric.

His acid green eyes took in the lunatic calmly. The man certainly didn't look like he was crazy, but appearances were deceiving. Eric had to let his inner psychopath out, to breathe a bit more. Smirking, Taker began whispering sending for Eric. If Eric was to show up unexpectedly...he could be there to save the day so to speak. He promised himself he wouldn't kill the loon, he might come in handy later.

Meanwhile, Taker watched Jalyna from the crystal ball, not about to get caught being a peeping tom and licked his lips. That bikini showed off enough but left plenty to the imagination. She was exquisite and he would thoroughly enjoy that body when the time came. He could see why his Mistress had picked her, her limbs were shapely, face was beautiful, her hair, all of it. Even the sound of her voice, though he had yet to hear it not used with tone besides annoyance or anger. He could only imagine what she would sound like in the throes of passion and chuckled darkly.

Jalyna was the type of woman who didn't take crap from anyone. She was strong-willed, stubborn and didn't bat those pretty blue eyes to anyone. She wasn't a slut and she didn't open her legs for anyone, including Eric. They dated for 3 months and yet the psycho was sending her these sick gifts that just annoyed her. Jalyna wanted to kill him, but knew if she did, she'd do life in prison. Sighing as her eyes glittered from the water, Jalyna threw away the towel before diving in, the water completely engulfing her body as her eyes closed. It felt like heaven.

He groaned, watching the water lapping at skin HE was dying to touch, envying the water. Taker shifted, easing himself into a more comfortable position, unsnapping the fly of his jeans, his eyes never leaving her. She was definitely the most attractive woman he had seen in all his time of service, enough to make him want her more than once. His hand moved up and down his erect cock slowly, brushing the tip of his finger across his head, gritting his teeth. He wanted HER to be the one doing this, but...all things in time.

She stopped doing laps when her limbs felt like they'd fall off, due to how cold the water was and slowly emerged from the water. The droplets slowly slid down her toned feminine body as she walked over, picking her towel up. Her black hair clung to her skull, nipples erect through the black bikini. Jalyna wasn't cold due to the hot Texas night air, if anything it felt wonderful.

"That's what I needed." She softly spoke to herself and began to dry her long tanned legs.

Groaning, Taker's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the wet water clinging to her body...her erect nipples and when she bent over, revealing a perfectly toned ass. He came with a growl, feeling his hot cum coating his own fingers as well as his bare midsection. When he had calmed down, he chanced looking into the crystal ball again, beginning to clean himself. If there were too many nights like this one, she would be the death of him without even knowing it.

"Atsuma?" She called out in a low soft voice, actually smiling for the first time when she seen him passed out on the couch with remote control on his stomach. "Poor boy." She murmured, saving his game before turning it off and covered him up with the blanket that was over the couch. Jalyna then locked the door and windows, turning the air conditioner on and walked up the stairs to her room to change for bed. Today had exhausted her.

Taker watched the sunrise, blinking as the first rays assaulted his eyes, but didn't look away. What would happen, he wondered, when he had his soul back and was released from the Mistress's service? Would he finally die after all these long years? Or maybe live out one normal mortal life? He forced those thoughts aside. Sentimentality later. For now, he had a psycho to call.

Eric growled when his phone rang, his fist coming out and knocking over his empty bottles of Jack he'd consumed the previous night, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smirked, knowing who it was, and flipped his cell open while the slut beside him slept. He growled, shoving her out of his bed.

"Get outta here and go clean somethin!" He barked, watching her scurry and suddenly dropped his voice to a seductive tone. "Hey baby, did you get my gift?"

"I did." 'Taker purred in a voice that was most definitely not his own. "The roses were beautiful, Eric."

He knew enough to know this man thought the roses WERE a beautiful gift. He probably didn't even remember the razor blades. Psychotics of this breed seldom remembered any of the bad things they did or misconstrued them until it seemed like it was nothing except part of the gift.

"I really want to see you. I want to make up."

"Really?" He crooned back, suddenly sitting up, ignoring the pounding in his head as he licked his lips hungrily. "This isn't a trap, is it baby?" His eyes suddenly narrowed to slits, knowing Jalyna didn't back down very often. "You're not going to defy me again, are you baby?"

"Probably but you wouldn't love me if I didn't." He said, bored out of his mind, but kept his voice level and sultry sounding. "I really would like to see you and talk things through. Can we do that?" He was becoming annoyed with this weasel already and might have to snap his neck after all.

"If you defy me, I'll bust you up like I did last time, Jalyna." He growled threateningly before his voice returned to the sweet loving tone. "I can't wait to see you, baby. You know there's no other man out there who can hit it right the way I can." He purred seductively, his cock already throbbing with the need to be inside of her. "I think we can finally move to that NEXT level when I come see you, how does that sound, Jaly baby?"

So they hadn't even had sex yet? Now THAT was interesting. Taker mentally snorted, they weren't going to either if he had anything to say about it and he generally did. The next and last person Jalyna would be sleeping with would be him and nobody else.

"I think we're ready for the next level too." He purred, still using her voice. "Do you need my address?"

Eric grinned when he heard her say that and nodded eagerly. "Give it to me." He ordered, writing it down and stood up as he shoved the mess out of his way. "I'm on my way, Jaly baby. I can't wait to see you and pound that pussy." He crooned, not believing she'd finally given in. She was smarter than she looked apparently. "You know what, I think we should get hitched after making up. What do you think about Vegas?"

Pound that pussy? No wonder she had broken up with this idiot, he obviously had no sense of romance. Women needed seduction, not told 'gonna pound that pussy', what a moron! Taker was going to have to kill him on principal.

"Vegas sounds dreamy. Just hurry, I want you back."

He would have to punish himself for this lie. This was one lie he actually felt sick over, mainly because Eric was an imbecile. That then made him wonder about Jalyna's taste in men.

Eric hung up and dressed, immediately rushing out the door, the address tucked firmly and securely in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jalyna sighed as she cleaned up the kitchen, not believing what a mess Atsuma made. The moron wanted a banana shake and ended up splattering it all over the damn kitchen! Instead of killing him, Jalyna ordered him to go into town for some groceries. She knew if she didn't, Atsuma's grave would be dug up.

"Fuckin' idiot!" She growled, scrubbing the floor.

Taker waited patiently, knowing it wouldn't take Eric too long to get here. He was going to be conveniently out in the backyard toying with his little project, rebuilding a Harley Davidson he had found in the shed. He dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white muscle shirt, his hair held back in place with a bandana, yellow tinted sunglasses over his eyes. He got to work, counting down the minutes, inwardly smirking.

The doorbell rung about a half an hour later and Jalyna was NOT in the mood for company. If it was that neighbor next door, she was going to personally kick him in the balls and send him on his merry way. Throwing down the rag, Jalyna straightened the bandana tied around her head, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and walked over. She wore a dark blue tank top with a pair of jean shorts, her usual clothing. Jalyna swung the door open, ready to give a verbal lashing and felt her eyes narrow at the sight of Eric.

"Now you're tracking me?" She demanded. "Are you fucked in the head, you psycho?"

Eric scowled, not liking this game of hers. He stepped inside, having to force her back to do so and the scowl deepened. "I thought you weren't going to defy me anymore, Jaly?" He demanded, pulling her against him as soon as the door slammed shut. "You WANTED me here, don't play games with me."

She shoved him away, blue eyes turning ice cold, yanking her bandana off and threw it to the floor. "No I didn't! You're fucked in the head, Eric, and you need seriously help." She snorted, pulling the ponytail out. "We dated for 3 months and guess what? You cheated on me after a WEEK!"

"I didn't mean it, she didn't mean anything." Eric said offhandedly, ignoring her trying to push him out and shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor before undoing the top three buttons of his shirt. "Jaly look, we love each other and we fought, simple as that. All couples do it, now stop being this way and let's make up. You know you want me to pound that sweet pussy of yours."

Jalyna raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "For your information, asswipe, I was never going to give my pussy up to the likes of you. I actually like taste." She snorted and punched him right in the nose, smirking in sick satisfaction as the bones crunched. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Eric groaned, feeling his nose, blood gushing from between his fingers. He glared at her through red rimmed and tear-filled eyes before backhanding her, sending her sprawling into the wall. "You bitch!" He shouted. "All I ever did was love you and this is what I get?" He grabbed her by the hair, bouncing her face off of the wall. "You whore!" He was both screaming and sobbing.

Jalyna saw stars as her head bashed repeatedly against the wall, screaming at him to stop. He did when she crumbled to the floor, coughing and trying to regain her breath. She weakly kicked him and got backhanded again for her troubles as he ripped her tank top off, revealing her midnight blue lace bra.

"STOP IT! ERIC, STOP IT!"

Tears coated her cheeks and Jalyna slapped him, feeling her eyes widen when he suddenly grabbed her by the throat, choking her. The door flew open, a man much bigger then Eric appearing. Looking startled by what he saw, Taker didn't waste any time in grabbing the guy and pulled him away from Jalyna.

"You got some balls, buddy." He growled, punching the other man in the face, watching him drop like a sack of flour. Taker stepped over him, looking at her with concern in his emerald green orbs. "You okay, lady?"

Jalyna trembled from head to toe as she backed away, feeling the blood coming from her mouth and just nodded, tears continuously flowing. She couldn't believe who it was. Her neighbor...and at that moment he was her savior. She backed up more, black hair pooled over her shoulders and back, backtracking on her feet and elbows, coughing and gasping for air. Eric had an iron grip. Her chest heaved up and down violently, Jalyna vowing to kill this son of a bitch for touching her. Taker crouched down, whipping a bandana out of his back pocket and held it out to her, surveying her bruised throat out of calm eyes.

"Here...I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her, glancing at the scum who attacked Jalyna and felt his jaw clench. "But I am going to haul that piece of shit out of here for you."

He stood, picking Eric up by his hair and dragged the man from the house, tossing him onto the hood of his own car. Next time the man wouldn't be putting his hands on Taker's woman would he? Jalyna coughed more, groaning since her throat was killing her along with her head. She knew she'd have a massive bruise and slowly stumbled up to her feet in her bra and ripped jean shorts. At the moment, she didn't care. Her head was pounding and she tried shaking the cobwebs out of her mind as she managed to stumble in the kitchen.

"Fuckin'...prick..." She gasped out, knowing she had to call the police to haul his psycho ass to jail.

He'd caught her off guard. Next time it wouldn't happen, if there was a next time. Taker appeared back in the house, looking at the dented wall and droplets of blood. He had such perfect timing. It was amazing, even to him. Taker followed the coughs to the kitchen.

"You want me to call the cops?" He asked, standing away from her so he didn't scare her anymore then she already was. "He's out on his car. He ain't going anywhere for a while."

Jalyna just nodded back at him, tossing him her phone and drug the entire ice box out of the freezer before sticking her head in it. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, knowing she had to get the swelling down. She winced and grabbed her throat tenderly, already feeling it begin to swell and slowly stood up as she blinked rapidly.

"I think I have a concussion..." She rasped out, feeling incredibly dizzy.

Taker nodded busy on the phone, but still helped her sit down, gently feeling her head with massive hands. "They're on their way." He said, hanging up. "You need to go to the hospital." Taker said, peering into her eyes and then stood her up. "Can you walk?" He asked, knowing she had to stay mobile so she didn't fall asleep.

"I ain't going to the fuckin' hospital." She grunted out, holding her head as he guided her to the couch. She hated hospitals and refused them. All they did was take money and didn't care about their patients. "I'll be fine."

She sat down and leaned back, holding the bag of ice against her forehead, wondering where the hell Atsuma was when she needed him. Taker knew where Atsuma was. He was currently stuck in a very long line, waiting on the single cashier, the other suddenly remembering she had an appointment she had to get to. He sighed, watching her.

"Is your friend due back soon?" He asked softly. "I don't think you should be left alone right now, at least not until the police show up."

"I have no idea..." Jalyna slowly looked up at him through glossy light blue eyes, the ice in them gone for the moment and coughed a little more. "I know we haven't gotten off exactly on the right foot..." Her voice was raspy, but clear enough to where he could hear her. "But would you mind staying until the police get here?" She really didn't need to be assaulted again because, at the moment, she couldn't defend herself.

"Not a problem." Taker replied in a low calm voice, leaning against the wall watching her.

He glanced out the window, not surprised in the slightest to find Eric hadn't moved. The man probably wouldn't move for a very long time. When he did, he'd be in quite a bit of pain. His lower jaw was probably smashed in. That thought made Taker chuckle inwardly.

"Try not to talk, need a drink?"

"Water." She answered and, as soon as he left the room, she immediately fell over on the couch, eyes closed.

Jalyna was suddenly tired and the darkness seemed so welcoming at the moment. She let out a soft yawn, hair falling over her face. Concussion or not, she was taking a nap. Taker wasn't too surprised to find her asleep on the couch and immediately sat down beside her, pulling her onto his lap. He studied her face for a second, taking in the bruises and dried blood. Underneath all of that, she was still beautiful. He almost kissed her, but knew there would be plenty of time for all that in the future, if he had his way and he usually did.

"Come on, you have to stay awake." Taker urged, gently shaking her, forcing her to sit up.

"Mmm go away..." She mumbled, her head falling forward and laying on his chest, letting out a soft moan as she snuggled against it.

It was so warm and soft, she couldn't help it. Of course Jalyna had no idea what she was doing. She was out of it and pressed her hand on the softness, the darkness becoming more and more inviting.

"Just...5 minutes..." She murmured, her head pounding.

"You have 5 seconds." Taker whispered, trying not to groan with need at her soft touch. 'She has a concussion.' He reminded himself.

If her doing it accidentally was lighting him afire like this, what would her doing it consciously do? That thought didn't help at all and Taker was grateful for the tight jeans. Not the time, not the place. He felt her pulse, inhaling softly at how soft her skin felt.

"Come on, wake up."

"Jaly, Eric is-um..."

Jalyna's head shot up as soon as she heard that voice, cracking the top of her head against this man's chin and groaned, keeling over on the couch. That definitely wasn't a smart move, especially with her concussion. She heard Taker curse out while Atsuma rushed to her side.

"You are an ass." She growled, eyes slowly opening and looked into Atsuma's worried hazel eyes. "Goddamn it that hurt..." She grunted, holding the top of her head now instead of her temple. "Are the cops here yet?"

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

Taker didn't move, wondering just what kind of attention it would elicit if he was shot and didn't die.

"Hey...aim that somewhere else, she's hurt!"

"That piece of shit outside on the car was attacking her."

"And you're here why?"

"Officers..." Jalyna slowly sat up, showing them the bruises around her neck that were in the shape of handprints along with the huge lump on the side of her temple, currently turning black and blue. "He's been stalking me. If you look up his record, you'll find all you need to know." She softly said, voice still raspy and looked up at Atsuma through tears as the police went to investigate. "If it wasn't for our neighbor here, I would've been raped…"

Atsuma studied the large man suspiciously, finally nodding and turned his attention right back to his best friend. "You need to go to the hospital, Jaly. You've got one hell of a lump on your temple. Not to mention, you probably have a concussion, come on..."

Taker cocked an eyebrow, watching as the police tried to wake Eric up for questioning, cracking his neck. That could take a while. He turned his attention back to the pair on the couch, wondering what Assuma was going on about now.

"I AM NOT GOING TO A FUCKIN' HOSPITAL!" She snapped in a shrill voice and shoved him away from her, groaning when her head began pounding even more. That wasn't the smartest thing to do, but these men wouldn't leave her the hell alone! "I HATE hospitals, Atsuma! I'm NOT going, do you understand me?"

Jalyna stumbled back into the kitchen and outback to the pool. She fell in and surfaced a few seconds later, waking up a little more. The water was still ice cold, the sun slowly warming it up. Jalyna was actually glad as she blinked the water out of her eyes. Hospital her ass, the pool would wake her up. Taker followed her, leaving a stunned Atsuma inside, watching curiously.

"That helping any?"

He reached out to steady her when she swayed a little, looking down at his front when he got wet and sighed. This helping thing was beginning to grate on his last nerve. Though…that icy water was doing wonders for her...health.

"Yeah it did. It woke me up." She stepped out of the pool, the bra clinging to her body like a second skin along with those short jean shorts she wore. Jalyna sighed and winced, the pain in her head minimal now. "If they don't lock his ass up after this, I'm going to personally kill him and bury the fuckin' body." She vowed to no one in particular and leaned against the house, closing her eyes. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the water droplets slide down her nicely toned stomach and legs.

Taker ignored that, storing the details away for a later - more private time. "They'll probably lock him up." He said quietly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "He did a number on you, how's the head feeling?" She really had to put some clothes on because she was fucking with HIS head. He took a quick second to give her a onceover, grunting and cleared his throat. "If everything is alright here and you're not going to the hospital, I'm going home so you can rest."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, nodding once. "Thank you. I really appreciate what you did..." She trailed off and sighed, not knowing his name. "I am sorry for being so rude to you before." She apologized, feeling horrible after he saved her from possible rape and murder.

"Taker, my name is Taker." He said, not surprised in the slightest when she arched one fine eyebrow and just shrugged. "Parents." He said as if that explained it all. "Don't worry about before, it happens." He shrugged good-naturedly. "I'd of been that way too if I had a stalker after me." He could do this so well, he should have been a thespian. His talents were being put to waste.

"Well...Taker, thank you for what you did." Jalyna actually walked over and placed her hand on his chest, staring up at him with cool blue eyes. "Atsuma will show you out." She then walked back inside, needing to go upstairs and get a shower to scrub all of Eric's filthy prints off her body. "Fuckin' bastard..."

"This way…Taker." Atsuma said, bowing mockingly and gestured to the door. He didn't know why, but this guy royally crept him out.

Taker's upper lip twitched in the barest hint of a smile, inclining his head and walked towards the door. "Thanks... Assuma."

Atsuma stared at the door after it closed, that smirk wiped clean off his face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After having a nice luke warm shower, Jalyna stepped out, wrapping a towel around her waist and tucked it between her breasts. She walked over to her dresser and took the lotion off that smelled of Jasmine and slowly squirted some in her hand. The pain in her head was barely there. She healed fast from injuries for some reason and began spreading the lotion on her soft smooth legs. Her thoughts then turned to this mystery man, her next door neighbor, who saved her from potential disaster. Taker.

What kind of name was that?

Taker was watching her again, glad to see she healed quite nicely, but also mystified by it. How in the hell could anyone recover that quickly? She should have been hurting for at least a week...His green eyes narrowed, wondering a bit more about this woman. Though, when her hands moved lingeringly over her legs, his attention was diverted for the moment. But damn she was too beautiful for his own good, for her own good. It had been that beauty that had condemned her.

Jalyna slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to stare in the mirror, looking behind her shoulder to make sure nobody was there. Atsuma was downstairs sleeping, but she felt as if she was being watched. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her forehead, wincing slightly from the pressure. It never failed to amaze her at what kind of ability she had. Jalyna watched in shock as the lump suddenly dispersed along with her bruises and any sign that she'd been attacked. The pain was gone, nothing hurt and she stood there in all her natural beauty. Jalyna shrugged, it'd been happening to her since she was a child. She was used to it and walked over to her closet, pulling out a new pair of jean shorts and a red tank top.

He sat up, waving his hand so the crystal transformed into a giant pane, letting him see better. He watched the bruises fade, her body heal, green eyes narrowing. So there was something else besides her beauty...He grunted, wondering just what the hell his Mistress had left out besides the whole 'youth and beauty' forever bit. Taker leaned back again, deciding it wasn't his affair. He'd win the girl, hand her over and have his soul back. That was the plan and what would happen to gain his freedom.

The following day, Jalyna was back to her old self, all smiles since Eric was locked up for assault, rape attempt and attempted murder. She couldn't have been happier and started gardening again, ripping the weeds out. Her parents begged and pleaded with her to come home, but she refused. She tried kicking Atsuma out, but he wouldn't go. Something about the strange neighbor...she snorted. That man saved her, why was her best friend so worried?

"He's just strange is all. I don't know, there's something about him." Atsuma commented, watching as the neighbor in question tinkered with the motorcycle in his backyard. "You see all his tattoos? I bet he's in a gang or something..."

Of course Taker could hear every word and smiled, his face hidden. That little boy was both annoying and amusing.

"Besides, why would you want me to leave anyway? Who'd annoy you?"

"Don't you have someone ELSE to annoy in your life?" She shot back standing, dusting her jeans off since it was only 70 degrees out. She groaned, seeing his sad puppy dog eyes and narrowed her own. "Atsuma, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but Eric is gone. There's nothing else to worry about." She tried reasoning, picking up the bucket of weeds. "And stop talking about my neighbor. He saved my life if you didn't notice."

"Yeah, so? What does he want in return?" Atsuma jumped out of his skin when the Harley roared to life, nearly pissing himself and let out a not-so-manly shriek of surprise. "He does that shit on purpose!" He yelped, trying to calm down his overly racing heart. He watched Taker ride around the backyard, apparently testing the bike. "I'm telling you, he did it purposely..."

"You are paranoid!" Jalyna was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off, not believing the height Atsuma jumped. Her stomach hurt by the time she was finished and Atsuma was several shades of red, causing her to pat his head. "Aww you poor baby, want me to kiss it all better?" When he nodded, she simply leaned in and popped him upside his head. "Nice try jackass."

"Ow!" He grimaced, a hand flying to his head.

Then his hazel eyes glinted wickedly. A second later, Atsuma had deposited Jalyna in the pool and darted inside, locking the doors and windows, pressing his face against the glass sticking out his tongue. Taker roared to a halt, straddling the seat and patted the motorcycle, he had a soft spot for Harley's. His eyebrows raised when he heard cursing coming from the neighbors, shaking his head.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! That's IT! You are GONE! You are leaving tonight!" She shrieked, completely livid, not believing her favorite tank top was just drenched. "Fucker!" She spat, stalking off of the patio and to the front door of the house, growling under her breath. "As god as my witness, no man will EVER come in my life again." Jalyna vowed angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest and kicked the bucket of weeds a few feet away from her.

Atsuma knew she was kicking him out and decided to go with style. He mooned her, wiggling his naked ass in the window, laughing when she shrieked. He also knew in a week or two, she'd be calling him up to come keep her entertained. It was just how things went.

"Whoa, watch where you're kicking them!" Taker ducked when a bucket came flying his way, turning and watching it clatter against the side of his house. "What's wrong?"

"ATSUMA, YOU ARE DEAD BOY!" She shrieked, not believing what he was doing. "I JUST WAXED THE WINDOWS!" Jalyna was pissed now - no she was livid - no she was...she didn't even know what she was at the moment. All she knew was that she was going to wring this kid's neck before sending him packing out of HER house. "That little prick!"

She completely ignored her neighbor and took the nearest object, a rake, and hurled it as far as she could. Jalyna had a temper on her obviously. Taker had to duck that one too, finally leaping over the small fence and catching her wrist before she could hurl another object.

"You're going to take my head off if you-what the fuck is he doing?"

Atsuma was currently showing two eggs and a grin.

Jalyna got a wicked grin on her face as she looked up at her neighbor, dusting him off. "Hey Taker, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, would you?" She asked innocently, eyes glinting wickedly when he shook his head. "Good." She then turned to stare at Atsuma. "HE'S GONNA RUN YOUR ASS OVER WITH HIS BIKE, FUCKER!"

Atsuma flinched, turning to find both Jalyna AND Taker standing there, quickly pulling up his pants. He'd just delivered a fruit basket to...Oh man, he was going to die. "I uh, didn't mean that for you...uh, Mr. Taker sir." He called through the window.

"Open the door."

"No can do, sir. I LIKE living."

Jalyna smirked and folded her arms in front of her chest, sighing mockingly. "You know Assuma; none of this would've happened had you NOT thrown me in the pool." She reminded conversationally and felt the mischievousness blaze further in her eyes, noticing Taker's upper lip curl. This wasn't good. "I'd open the door if I were you, Junior."

Taker disappeared around the corner for a second, letting the kid think he had left.

When creepy hadn't come back, Atsuma stepped out onto the porch reluctantly. "It was a joke, Jaly." He explained, tossing his hands up in front of his face apologetically.

He heard the roar of the Harley and dived right into the bushes. Taker strolled back around front, jingling the keys in his hands, whistling. Jalyna howled with laughter as she shook her head, applauding Taker for his brilliance and mind fuck.

"You're not bad, Taker. Not bad at all." She giggled more and shoved Atsuma out of her way when he went to apologize. "You're still leaving. Your Mommy and Daddy called me and they expect your ass to leave TONIGHT." She informed him, winking at Taker over her shoulder and disappeared into her house, still giggling.

"My Mommy?" He paled. "No, Jaly, no!" He dropped to his knees, clasping his hands in front of him, begging. "Not her, you know how she is, Jaly? Jaly!"

This kid needed some serious help. Snorting, Taker walked out of the yard, smirking to himself. With Assuma gone, getting to her would be so much easier.

"My hands are tied Atsuma dear." She sighed mockingly and bent down, her nose barely touching his. "I'm sure she can teach you how to cook struddle or whatever."

Jalyna giggled harder, going into the kitchen to start dinner. She was planning on inviting her neighbor over for a late meal and maybe a swim. Jalyna hated admitting it, but Taker captivated her and she did owe him for saving her from her psycho ex. She had to get rid of Atsuma though or else the boy would be all over her like white on rice.

"Go pack."

Sighing, he got up and went to pack, grumbling and groaning the entire time. When he was finished and his bags at the door, he walked into the kitchen, staring at her with concern in his hazel eyes. "You going to be alright by yourself?" He asked, all serious now, studying her thoughtfully. He knew Jalyna was a tough bitch. She always had been, but that didn't mean he was ever going to stop fretting over her.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She softly replied, walking over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "If you want, you can come back on weekends to stay with me, alright?" Jalyna was compromising, knowing he didn't want to leave, but in all honesty she needed some space. "I'm not mad at you. I just need to be alone and I can be now that Eric is out of the picture." She ruffled his blonde hair with a smile. "Now go on, your Mommy is waiting on you to make struddle." She walked him outside to the car.

He was a grown man, but his mother still put the fear of god into him. Atsuma paled when he seen her waiting and swallowed hard, shooting Jaly one last pleading glance before sighing resignedly and going to his fate. Taker watched from behind the curtains, smirking as Atsuma was driven off. Now the fun could really begin.

Jalyna waved as the car pulled away from her house and she finally let out the breath she'd been holding. She peered over her shoulder at her neighbor's house before going back inside to finish dinner. She made spaghetti, something easy and simple, nothing special. When she was finished, she went upstairs to change, deciding on a pair of black pajama pants with a white tank top that had a black skull etched on it. She smirked and left her hair down, going downstairs and headed over to see Taker. He answered the door on her third knock, his black hair tousled over bare shoulders, wearing nothing more then a pair of faded blue jeans that were tight in all the right places.

"Hello." He greeted in a deep voice, sounding a little surprised, which he wasn't. He smiled down at her. "Nice pajamas. What's up?" He looked behind her, then back down at her. "No more trouble is there?"

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that." Jalyna took a deep breath, finally deciding to just come out with her reasoning for bothering him. "I made some spaghetti, nothing special, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over for some. I feel I owe you something for what you did for me, Taker." She spoke softly and looked up at him with those light blue eyes, twisting her hands together. "I mean I'll understand if you don't want to, but the offer is open."

He reached back to scratch his shoulder blade, muscles flexing with each movement and smiled down at her again, green eyes crinkling at the corners. "Hell, you don't owe me anything. He deserved it, putting his hands on you the way he did." He said finally. "But I'm sure that spaghetti will taste better then anything I make so I'm going to take you up on that."

She smiled back. "Great! It's hot and ready whenever you are." She immediately regretted saying that and looked back at him, seeing the smirk on his lips, inwardly shivering. "Whenever you're hungry." She corrected and felt her cheeks flame, hurrying back to her house.

Taker took his time in putting on more clothing, the smirk never leaving his lips. Hot and ready, hmm? He was more than ready...and Jalyna would soon realize her offer had been accepted. He selected a bottle of vintage red wine from the cellar, glad after all he had picked the house's previous owner and strolled over, lightly knocking on the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jalyna's cheeks were their normal color and she was glad for that as she walked over and answered the door, smiling softly. "Hey Taker." She invited him inside, closing the door behind her and smiled when he held out a bottle of red wine. "My favorite, thanks." She murmured, taking it and walked into the kitchen grabbing two wine glasses. The table wasn't set, she never did like tradition. "The food is in here. Plates and silverware are on the counter." She informed him, handing him a glass of wine. It went great with spaghetti. "Help yourself."

He nodded, not one for tradition either obviously. Taker made his plate alongside her, leaning against the counter to eat instead of sitting, having a feeling if he even tried to sit on one of those chairs it'd bust into pieces. He wasn't exactly a little man by any means.

"It tastes great." He said, licking his upper lip clean of spaghetti sauce, meeting her eyes.

"Thanks, it's really the only thing I know how to make." She smiled and had to look away, his green eyes smoldering and it lit her body on fire. What was wrong with her? She just got out of a relationship! "I'm gonna go sit in the living room. Join me if you want."

She then retreated and sat down on the couch, curling her legs beneath her and started eating again. He chuckled softly, following and sat down on the floor, balancing his plate on his knee with ease. Watching her for a second longer than necessary, Taker resumed eating, knowing he could very easily unnerve her if he wasn't careful.

"It's great, really. I can't cook a thing. I can burn water though." He offered, that was a lie, but...He sipped his wine, smiling friendly at her.

"How in the hell can you burn water?" Jalyna started laughing as she shook her head, taking another bite of spaghetti. One drop of sauce ended up landing on the top of her chest, causing her to sigh with a roll of her eyes. "I swear I can never eat without making a mess." She took her napkin and swiped it away, thankful it hadn't gotten on anything else, especially her new couch. "So, what's your damage?" She asked, curious about this man.

"I left it on the back burner to boil and forgot about it. Super bowl season." He said promptly, liking football immensely. Taker's eyebrows drew together in puzzlement watching her blot her tank top and tried to understand that last bit. "What do you mean what's my damage?" He asked finally, green eyes locked on her curiously.

She sighed and set her empty plate down, more hungry than she thought and took a sip of her wine. "What I mean is - what's your story? How did you come to own the only other house on this huge piece of land?" She explained patiently, running her thumb around the rim of the glass while looking at him.

No fear, no intimidation, nothing but curiosity in her eyes.

Taker took a moment to reflect on that, sipping his own wine to buy himself time and cleared his throat. Finishing his own plate, he set it down alongside the empty glass. He had to remind himself that he was supposedly here before she was.

"Old family house." He said quietly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's falling apart. I figured I'd fix it up and sell it. How 'bout you? Why're you all the way out here?"

Jalyna sighed, the sadness entering her eyes as she stared down at her wine, showing vulnerability for the first time. "I actually moved here to get away from everything, not just my psycho ex." She answered quietly. "My parents are so overbearing, worrying about me over every little thing. Atsuma didn't help being here, but I understood the kid was concerned. I like being alone, I've always been a loner." She shrugged before finishing off her own wine. "Nothing special." She smiled, finally looking up at him.

This was too perfect. Jalyna liked being alone and sought it out. Everyone worried about her, which meant nobody would be all that surprised when she did come up missing. He already knew tonight would not be that night. This woman needed to be handled differently from all the rest. Even if Taker did make her back down, he doubted she would give into him regardless.

"Nothing wrong with that." He commented finally.

She shrugged again and stood up from the couch, taking her plate along with his and walked into the kitchen to put them in the sink. Jalyna would worry about them later as she rinsed her hands off before turning around, only to collide right against him. She had to learn how to breathe again and shook her head, pressing a hand to her chest.

"You are too quiet when you move." She commented, walking around him putting the spaghetti away in containers. She was acting as if him being here didn't bother her and why should it? He seemed like a nice guy, a little weird, but who wasn't this day and age?

"Sorry, don't mean to be." He apologized, leaning in the doorway with arms folded over his muscular chest, watching her. "I could always put on some bells so you'll know when I'm coming." Taker teased lightly, his tone playful, catching the dishtowel she tossed at him and wadded it up, tossing it back. "I'm just trying to help you out." His grin broadened for a moment before he glanced outside, taking in the coming storm. "Wow, looks like that's going to be nasty."

Jalyna looked outside and swallowed hard. She hated storms. They were one of her weaknesses. "Yeah it does." She laughed nervously, placing the containers in the fridge and turned around to face him. "Looks like swimming is out of the question." She sounded saddened about it, but shrugged and headed into the living room, deciding a movie would have to do. "I was going to invite you, but the storm blew it."

She smiled apologetically. Taker nodded, suddenly glad for the storm. He wasn't entirely sure how well that would have gone over. After watching Jalyna in his crystal ball the past couple of nights, he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to stand a swim with her. He'd probably have taken her right there in the water. Hmm...that wasn't a bad idea at all. Taker made a mental note to catch her in the pool one of these nights.

"That's alright, I should probably get going anyway. You look like you're fixing to settle down for the night."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Just then, a streak of lightning followed by brutal thunder that shook her house, causing Jalyna to yelp. Her eyes went wide and Jalyna had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. 'I really hope this house is sturdy.' She thought and looked around, swallowing hard, wishing Atsuma was with her. She hated being alone during storms. "Y-You better get going before the storm gets worse, Taker." Her voice was soft and held a hint of fear, cringing when another wave of thunder rumbled through.

He studied her thoughtfully, stroking his mustache. "You know, we could always watch a movie or something if you're not tired of me?" He offered, sensing she was terrified of the storm. "I get a bit nervous during storms, you know? If you don't mind keeping me company?" It was his way of giving her an out on being alone and appearing like a coward about it.

"You're more than welcome to stay Taker. I don't mind your company." She jumped when another flash of lightning lit the windows up that surrounded the house and immediately got up, shoving him from the door. "Sit, relax." Jalyna shut and locked the door before going to the windows, shaking like a leaf. It would be over soon, she had to keep telling herself that and yelped when a crackle of thunder sounded. "Fuck me..." She muttered, pressing a hand to her forehead.

His green eyes glowed for a second, the glow fading when she looked at him. He knew this storm wasn't going anywhere for a while and prepared himself for an extended visit. "It'll be alright." He said calmly, his tone soothing and offered her a reassuring smile. "Pick out one of your favorite movies and we'll watch that, alright?"

He gestured to the shelf of DVD's, urging her to calm down with silent gestures. Jalyna nodded and walked over, trying not to jump at the lightning and thunder, finally settling on a scary movie. She loved them and walked over, sitting down on the couch, curling up against his side when another wave rumbled the house.

"I love laughing at scary movies. You always see the killer chasing a blonde big breasted bimbo who wants to sex her up before killing her." She started laughing and shook her head, pressing play on the remote control. She hadn't hooked her cable up yet.

"And you like watching that because?" He asked with a slight grin. "I'm more a slasher flick guy myself. No sex, just the killing." Taker laughed softly when she cocked an eyebrow. "I just don't need to see the fake breasts is all. I like them natural." He wrapped an arm around her in a friendly manner when she jumped at another burst of thunder. "It's okay; it's just thunder, just noise." He said in a low comforting voice, letting go once the storm passed.

He had a point. She smiled, feeling suspiciously comfortable with him. Jalyna started laughing when the killer started chasing the girl up the stairs and rolled her eyes, standing up. "Want some popcorn?"

She didn't wait for his response as she trotted into the kitchen, pulling out a huge bowl from the cabinet. He leaned forward, hanging his head between his knees, basically adopting the standard crash position, inhaling and exhaling for a second. She smelled heavenly and Taker had no idea how he'd get through the rest of his night without attacking her.

"Sounds good." He watched the killer on screen try kissing the bimbo only to get something jabbed in his crotch. 'Feel you buddy.' He thought, standing up and stretching.

The power suddenly went out, causing Jalyna to groan because the microwave stopped before any popcorn could start popping. "Unbelievable." She muttered and walked back into the living room, stopping since the house was literally pitch black. "Taker?" She called out, heart beginning to pound, her pulse racing, feeling her way through the darkness.

"I'm right here." His voice was directly behind her. Taker grunted when she turned and caught her before she could plow into him and get hurt. "Sorry, I can't see for shit." His voice was gruff, looking down at her, squinting in the darkness. Another lie, he could see better then she could and he could see she was beginning to get scared. "Where's the fuse box at?"

"I have no idea..." She murmured, looking around and began trembling against him when the lightning flashed. It let her see him for a split second before he was shrouded in darkness again. "M-Maybe it's upstairs?" Jalyna suggested, swallowing hard and slowly felt her way through the darkness before finally finding the stairs, knowing he was behind her. "I don't have a basement so..." She trailed off as she reached the top and jumped again. "This is like something you'd see in one of those dumb movies." She laughed nervously, wrapping her arms around herself again.

"You're not a psycho who's going to try to rape me then kill me?" He asked seriously, laughing when she snorted. "I'm going to look downstairs, that's where they generally are. You just wait here."

Taker felt his way along, groping and bumping into things, more to convince her he was blind than anything. Once in the basement he stopped the act instantly, cutting a path straight for the fuse box. While he did that, Jalyna decided to walk into her bedroom and sat down, jumping when the lightning flashed or thunder crackled. She was scared, she'd admit it even with Taker there with her. Though he didn't intimidate her or anything, he was a little too quiet for her taste, but definitely attractive. Jalyna groaned, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it. She sighed when the lights didn't come on, the fuse box had probably fried. He snarled when he found the fuses were fried. Old house, old wiring and it annoyed him. Sighing, he slammed it shut, wondering if this was his Mistress's work and headed back upstairs.

"Jaly?" He called out, halting in the living room, cocking his head to the side to listen for her. When he didn't hear anything, he inhaled, his head turning to face the direction she had gone in. "Jalyna?"

She heard him calling her name and swallowed hard, walking out of her bedroom finding the stairs. "Up here, Taker." Jalyna called down and slowly descended. She completely missed the last step and fell against him. "Shit, I'm sorry!" She cursed, gripping his upper arms, glad she hadn't sprained something.

He grunted, pulling her up, her body dragging along his and righted her. "You alright? Nothing broken, is it?" He asked, kneeling down to feel her ankles, looking up through the darkness, his eyes gleaming. "Woman, what are you doing walking up and down stairs when you can't see 2 inches past your nose?" He demanded, not realizing she'd gone upstairs, sounding both amused and exasperated.

"I-I went into my room to see if maybe the moron who owned this place put the fuse box in there." She muttered, looking down and sighed when he lifted her chin with his strong hand. "Did you find it?" Jalyna softly asked, not releasing him.

It felt good being in his arms for some reason and she didn't want it to end. She was half tempted to take him upstairs, but had to remind herself that she was not a slut. Jalyna was not going to hop into bed just because he had amazing eyes and a muscular body.

"Yeah, I found it. It's down in your basement, but the fuses are fried. I'll go into town in the morning and get you a new fuse box. That one is a fire hazard." He said, staring down at her. "If you don't mind that is. I'd hate for this place to burn down."

While she was alive, that'd be a shame. His lips curled into a slight smile, studying her face thoughtfully. She was different from all the others, but then again, he hadn't even taken the time to know them. He'd just seduced them.

"No, I can't ask you do that, Taker." She murmured softly, slowly pulling herself out of his arms and swallowed hard as a feeling of dread suddenly coursed through her. "I'll get it tomorrow. I have to go into town anyway." For some reason, she felt like she had to get him out of her house and Jalyna didn't understand it. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest, eyes on the floor. "Thank you anyway."

"Not a problem just thought I'd offer." He said simply, sensing she wanted him gone suddenly and inwardly groaned. "Sounds like the storm is letting up." He commented. "I'm going to head on home and get some sleep. Thanks for dinner and the movie, Jaly."

He reached out to pat her shoulder before leaving. As soon as he had walked through his own front door, BOOM - thunder. He smirked, knowing she was probably jumping out of her skin.

"Christ, what is wrong with me? I can't fall for my neighbor!" Jalyna berated herself to the silence, pacing back and forth in the darkness. "But damn if he isn't the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life." She was talking out loud as she headed up the stairs through the darkness, feeling her way, wishing he was there to guide her. "I just got out of a relationship. I can't fucking get into another one just like that!" She groaned and fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?" She whispered and closed her eyes, deciding she'd have to think about it tomorrow.

Right now, sleep was calling her name as the storm lightened up.

He didn't sleep so well, though he DID listen in on her conversation with herself, smirking at the 'falling for my neighbor'. Well she didn't want to? He'd change that.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Taker kept to himself, nodding at her from his yard and always flashing a smile. He didn't go out of his way to talk to her though, giving her the space she needed and kept himself occupied. Though, with every second that passed, he was growing more and more anxious to end this and reclaim what had been stolen from him long ago. A week later, Jalyna had just finished cleaning up when she heard a knock on her door, sighing heavily. She was clad in a purple and black bikini, the purple being skull patterns with a black background. She groaned and wrapped a towel around her waist before going to answer it. Her eyes slowly trailed up the body of Taker, who she tried avoiding lately and swallowed hard, forcing a smile.

"Hey neighbor." She greeted softly. "What can I do for you?"

"Found this." He held up a small golden retriever puppy. "By the side of the road, apparently someone dropped him." Taker made a face, watching as the puppy squirmed before leaping into her arms. "Thought maybe you could use the company?" He kept his eyes on her face, which wasn't easy considering the lack of clothes she wore.

Jalyna's eyes lit up as she held the puppy in her arms and giggled, letting it lick her face. "Well hello there, little guy!" She crooned, smiling at the adorable face and finally back at Taker. "Come in." She walked away, cooing to the puppy as she rubbed her nose against his. "You are just the cutest damn thing I've ever seen."

She loved golden retrievers. Was this man a mind reader? First the wine, now the dog. Something was up, it had to be or he was just taking lucky guesses. Taker rubbed the back of his neck, watching the dog.

"He needs a bath." He said apologetically, wrinkling his nose. "There was a box he was in, but it was pretty beaten up so I just tossed it. If you'd like him, I'll get you what you need for him." He offered gently. "Since I'm basically dropping him off on your doorstep." Taker laughed at himself, examining the dog. It was the truth, he HAD found the mutt.

"That would be great!" She giggled when the dog wouldn't stop licking her face and set him down. "Thank you." Jalyna reached up and hugged him around the neck, kissing his cheek. "I love golden retrievers, Taker." She caressed his face with her hand and walked back over to lift her newfound friend in her arms. "Come on buddy, we need to get you outside for a bath. Oh yes we do!" She cooed, walking past Taker and outside, dragging out a huge bucket before filling it up with water. "I'll get you some money for his things."

"Nah, I got it covered." He drawled, watching her. With her attention elsewhere, he could take in her form, that bikini was stunning. He especially liked the skulls. Taker was particularly jealous of the dog getting all that attention and bathed. "You sure you'll keep him?" He didn't feel like returning the mutt to the kennel from which he'd picked him up at. He'd have to kill the thing.

"Yes, I need someone to keep me company." Jalyna started scratching his ears, pulling her towel off and set it aside, climbing in the bucket with the puppy. She squealed when the puppy started squirming and poured some of her shampoo on it. "I think I'll name you Shadow."

She smiled and nodded, scrubbing him clean, getting soaking wet in the process. Taker would have gladly kept her company, but she was content with the dog. Hmm...maybe he would kill the dog after all.

"Shadow? That's a good name." He grunted. "I'm fixing to grill out later, if you're interested." He shrugged nonchalantly. "If not, no big deal. I can't cook for shit, but I can do up some pretty decent steaks."

"Why don't you come over here? I just bought a new grill with the house and we can swim afterwards, make a day out of it?" Jalyna suggested, smiling up at him and laughed when more water got splashed on her. "Shadow, you don't like baths do you?" She giggled before looking up at Taker, waiting for his answer.

"I can do that." He replied slowly. "Providing you let me do the cooking." He said finally. "And bring the beer." He watched as Shadow jumped out of the bucket, shaking himself and sending water everywhere. "I don't think he does." Taker looked back at her. "How's that sound?"

Jalyna nodded, too busy giggling and stepped out walking over, the water droplets sliding down her body as she wiped some bubbles off of his cheek. "Sounds great. See you soon." She then bent down to grab her towel and caught the puppy, taking him in the house. "My Shadow..."

Taker again took his time, not wanting to appear too excited. That'd make her back off. He didn't want to appear inconsiderate either. Damn, this woman was so different, he had to watch each step he made for fear of making her back off and destroying everything he had done to gain her trust, which wasn't too much. He returned in 45 minutes clad in denim shorts and a muscle top, carrying a case of beer under one arm, the steaks and what he'd need for them in the other.

"The door is open!" She called out when he tapped on the screen door, playing with the puppy on the floor, laughing. "Shadow, off boy!" Jalyna ordered and shoved him away before standing up, brushing herself off. She was in a pair of cut off jean shorts with her bikini top on, taking the beer from him. "I'll put these in the cooler." She went out on the patio and placed them on ice while he went over to the grill. "It's all yours, Taker."

He grinned, pushing his sunglasses down over his eyes and fired it up, letting the flame burn down some while prepping the steaks. He noted with amusement that the dog was now lurking around him. "Nuh-uh..." He waved a long finger, slicing a strip of meat off the rest of the steak and tossing it to Shadow, watching the puppy tear into it. He glanced over at Jalyna, cocking a brow at her. "What're you doing?"

She slid her jean shorts off, letting her hair down and fluffing it out a little before diving into the water, slicing through it gracefully and resurfaced as she looked up at him. "Swimming." She answered, pushing her feet off the edge, beginning to do laps on her back.

He popped open a beer, watching her and sat down carefully on a chair, nodding when Shadow joined him. "Like the view too, eh?" He muttered, taking a healthy swig of it, watching the sun gleaming on her glistening body and the graceful way she moved. Taker adjusted himself quickly, standing up and went back to the grill. "She's going to kill me..." He grunted out.

"Those steaks will cook for a few, come join me Taker." She splashed a bit of water at him, giggling when his head snapped back to stare at her through those black sunglasses. "Come on, I need company." Jalyna stuck her bottom lip out pouting and swam up as she pet Shadow's head, kissing it softly. "My little buddy." She murmured, rubbing her forehead against his soft fur, sighing in contentment.

He bit back a long suffering sigh. She was trying to kill him. HIM - the Grim Reaper of beautiful women was going to die by the most gorgeous of them all. What the hell? He pulled off his shirt and dived into the pool, floating at the bottom, letting the cool water calm down his raging body. Taker opened his eyes, looking around and surfaced, blinking water away.

"Happy now?" He grunted out.

"Extremely." She swam over and started doing circles, giggling when he just stood there and finally stopped in front of him. "Thank you." Jalyna pressed her feet against his stomach and pushed, starting to do backstrokes, bumping against him as she slowly turned around to stare up into his eyes again. "You don't like swimming do you?"

"It's just been a while is all." He replied defensively, then blinked.

Had he just gotten defensive? Over swimming? Taker grinned and dove under the water again, swimming up and pulling her lower leg, gently tugging her down. He used the side of the pool to push himself away, laughing at the look on her face when he resurfaced.

"Just picking on you, Jaly."

"Uh huh." She snorted, doing a backflip in the water, splashing him head on and resurfaced as she stared back at him with a smirk. "You're not the only one who can pick, Taker."

She started doing backstrokes again with a sigh, eyes drifting closed, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded her. He was tempted to lift her up and drop her, but didn't want to hurt her in the process. Taker just climbed out of the pool to flip the steaks, his shorts now clinging to him, water dripping off his muscular chiseled body. He flipped them and turned back around, leaning over the edge to watch her.

"You should've been a dolphin." He commented when she swam by him, reaching out to splash her before getting back in.

She shrugged, splashing him back before going to the ladder and pulled herself out. The water poured down her body as she walked over to grab her towel, doing one leg at a time, not wanting water trails in her house. "I'm gonna go start the sidings." She told him heading inside, Shadow trotting right behind her.

He took the time to cool down after watching her walk inside. Taker slapped his face, looked down at himself and groaned. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Not only was the woman startlingly beautiful, she was keeping his interest with her attitude. He hadn't determined if Jalyna was actually intelligent yet, but so far, it was every little detail driving him mad.

She made the baked potatoes and put them in the oven before drying off fully, smiling down at her puppy. Her thoughts went to Taker and Jalyna swallowed hard, knowing she wanted him. She craved him. Was she falling for him?

"I'm fucked." She muttered, burying her face in her puppy's fur and sighed heavily. What was she doing? "I'm only human." She defended softly, staring in the puppy's eyes. "What should I do, Shadow?"

Shadow cocked his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth, staring up at his new mistress. He yipped happily, scampering back over to the door, his paws sliding on the linoleum floor and pawed the door, wanting to go back outside. Taker rolled onto his back, just floating in the water, arms folded under his head, keeping his balance perfectly musing over Jalyna. She was an intriguing riddle and he wanted to solve her, finding it pleasing to do so. He would feel sorry when she was dead, there was no doubt about that. Jalyna nodded with a smile, hearing the puppy loud and clear and opened the sliding glass door.

"Uh Taker?" When his head looked back at her, those penetrating green eyes, she couldn't help shivering inwardly. "The steaks are going to burn."

She laughed softly when he hopped out of the pool and went back inside to start the green beans. Taker finished the steaks, carrying them on a plate into the house after drying off, not being able to do much for his damp shorts. At least he wasn't tracking water all over the place either.

"Here."

Taker set them down on the counter, kneeling down to pet Shadow, his eyes level with Jalyna's pert backside, which made him sigh. He was being punished, wasn't he? If she turned around, he wasn't sure what he'd do. Jalyna did and gasped when his nose collided with her jean short covered crotch, immediately backing up.

"Sorry..."

She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip, walking over to the fridge needing a beer all of a sudden. Jalyna actually needed several ice cubes shoved down her bikini bottoms, but knew that wouldn't happen. Taker inhaled sharply, green eyes darkening instantly. He could smell her all the time, but now the scent of arousal was filling his nostrils, lighting his blood on fire. Factor in being THAT close...He slowly stood up.

"It's alright." His voice came out husky and Taker had to clear it several times, glancing down at Shadow who was giving them a big doggie grin.

She pressed the beer against her neck and sighed, eyes closing, feeling somewhat relieved that the heat was slowly dispersing. Jalyna simply leaned against the wall and ran it down the other side, right against her pulse point and let out a sigh before her eyes slowly fluttered open. The heat returned with just one stare out of those green eyes and she could feel her heart thundering against her chest as she gave Shadow a treat. If his eyes were displaying his lust, he was blaming it on Jalyna. The beer sweated on her, little beads trailing slowly down her throat, making him want nothing more then to either be a bead of that water or lick it off. He couldn't decide which. Taker leaned against the counter to keep his legs steady, never having felt this strong of an attraction for a woman ever. Not that he could remember and his memory stretched a pretty fair distance.

"I need some air." She whispered softly and walked out into the living room.

Was it really THAT wrong to be this attracted to him? He was a nice decent guy who respected her boundaries. Taker brought her a new puppy, he was even cooking dinner for her! Compared to most guys he was heaven, she thought, and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. Taker bent over, pressing his forehead to the counter, feeling the coolness of it. He glanced at the dog that was pawing at his leg and grunted.

"Not now, Shadow." He stepped away, going outside and letting the cool wind have at him, noting it was beginning to get a little chilly. Good. Taker needed something to keep him calm because water wasn't doing the trick anymore.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the baked potatoes and sidings were finished, Jalyna slowly walked to the screen door, wearing a tank top now and poked her head out. "It's ready." Her voice was soft and low.

Jalyna already had the plates and utensils out, taking a long swig of her beer. She was praying she could get through dinner without jumping this guy. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off. That was what Taker was thinking too. Just make it through the meal without snatching her pert little ass up and making love to her. Wait, why was he wishing that? Taker WANTED it. Reclaiming his soul was the farthest thing on his mind right now. All he wanted to do was make passionate love to her. He groaned, knowing that couldn't happen. Make love to her, yes, but the second they came, she would...He turned and walked into the house.

"Smells great." He commented softly.

"Thanks." She called back over her shoulder, bringing out the butter, sour cream, A1 sauce and any other toppings they would need.

Her back was to him as she continued poking at the baked potatoes, making sure they were completely done and headed over to the sink, rinsing the fork off. Jalyna closed her eyes for a brief moment and knew as soon as they were done eating, he would have to leave. The swimming would have to wait. She couldn't handle being around him much longer without jumping on him.

So many thoughts swirled around his mind, becoming more and more disturbing. Taker had to eat and leave to spend some time alone without being around her so he could clear his mind. He definitely had to reassess his priorities. Thus far, all Jalyna had managed to do was cloud his judgment and he didn't even know her that well. Well...he knew she was very independent, that she didn't give a damn about tradition, that she favored skulls and was afraid of storms. Not to mention…wait, did he just care about what she was like?

Jalyna knew nothing about this man except he enjoyed Harleys, scaring the hell out of her best friend and repairing his family's old house. She blinked and mentally shook herself before finally turning around, setting the food on the table. No words were spoken as she made her plate, making sure to add a lot of sour cream on everything. She could honestly eat sour cream with anything and everything. Jalyna took one of his steaks and poured a little sauce on them, finally making her way into the living room. She was suddenly hungry, but it wasn't for food.

He took his own time fixing his plate, skipping the sour cream. It gave him ideas. Food was giving him ideas, yet another sign that Taker had to vacate as soon as possible. He followed her into the living room, sitting on the floor and leaned back against a chair, stretching his long legs out in front of them, wishing he had a t-shirt. More clothes would probably help. He watched her for a second before eating, not all that hungry.

For food.

Jalyna finally couldn't stand it anymore and set her plate down abruptly, staring at him out of intense light blue eyes. "Taker, what's going on?" She bluntly asked.

She could feel the tension between them. It couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife at the moment and she was dying to know what he was thinking, what he felt. Her stomach almost did a flip-flop when his green eyes met hers and felt her breath catch in her throat. Taker looked up at her, not bothering to hide his surprise at her bluntness.

"What do you mean?" He asked finally, observing that she too felt the tension and wondered if it was the same kind he did. "We're having dinner?" It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but unless Jalyna wanted him to give her one of the truths -there were several- it would have to do.

The only other answer he had she wouldn't be too keen on.

"I'm aware of that. What I mean is...what is this..." She gestured to him and then back to herself. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little...jittery." No that's not what she wanted to say! "What are you feeling?" Jalyna finally asked, standing up and began pacing to clear her mind. "Do you feel the same way I do right now?" She wasn't making sense and started chewing on her thumbnail.

"I'm not feeling jittery, no." He replied calmly, fighting to keep from smirking.

Taker inhaled, pretending it was the food when in fact, he was scenting her. Jalyna was aroused, anxious and a tad bit frustrated - delicious. He set his plate aside and got to his feet nimbly, catching her by the arms to stop her from pacing. She was going to make him pace.

"This?" He asked softly, bending his head to press his lips gently against hers.

The softest of moans escaped her as Jalyna instantly melted in his arms, her snaking around his thick muscular neck, her heart thundering in her chest by now. He felt so wonderful, strong and gentle. He was a giant compared to her, she should've been freaking out, but instead Jalyna became more aroused by the second. She wanted this man; she'd never wanted anyone so badly in her life. Taker wanted nothing more then to make her his in every way possible, but with great restraint, he pulled away from those delectable lips, hazy forest green eyes staring into hers, their foreheads meeting.

"Was that what you were talking about?" He rumbled softly, thinking that no other woman had felt quite like this in his arms.

She could only nod, no words able to come from her mouth. Her red lips were slightly swollen and light blue eyes had become darker, clouded, along with her judgment. "Y-yeah..."

Jalyna cleared her throat, not believing what just happened. Her legs were shaky at the moment, which was why she stood in his arms. She didn't trust herself to walk. A rumble escaped him, starting from his chest and working up, much like the thunder from the other night.

"I think it's called mutual attraction, Jalyna."

Her name fell from his lips like the darkest silk, sensual to the touch with a hint of darkness, promising experiences she had never known. Taker guided her to the couch, gently setting her down and sat beside her, though still on the floor. This time to give her a little advantage with the height difference so it made her feel more in control.

"I am attracted to you, Taker." She admitted after a few minutes of silence between them, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders and smiled as she leaned against him. She'd never felt this safe in a man's arms. It felt right and oddly familiar. "I didn't mean to be so blunt. I just...I hate feeling uncomfortable and I normally let my mouth run off with me." Jalyna snorted, staring straight ahead, wondering what would happen now.

Could they go on as if nothing ever happened?

That would be a big HELL NO!

"Nothing wrong with saying what's on your mind." He replied amicably, wondering what else she let that mouth of hers do and groaned inwardly, knowing already a very long cold shower was on the agenda for that night. "I'm attracted to you too, Jalyna, though I'm sure you could tell." He smiled, eyes slowly turning back to their normal color.

"Well why wouldn't you be?" She retorted with a smirk, looking back up at him and laughed at the shocked look that came across his face. "I'm kidding Taker." She shook her head and patted his thigh gently. "I never thought you'd be attracted to someone like me." Jalyna said, laughter slowly dispersing from her tone. "You seem like the type who would pick up a hot blonde at a bar or something." She hoped he didn't take offense to that.

A black eyebrow rose at that. "A hot blonde at a bar." He repeated musingly. "I thought I mentioned I didn't find blondes attractive?" He fingered her own ebony locks. "I like...black." His lips curved upward. "Why wouldn't I be attracted to you? You're intelligent, independent and beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

Jalyna smiled and looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat at the look in his smoldering green eyes, swallowing past the lump that'd formed in her throat. Being this close suddenly made her mind spin, turn hazy and Jalyna wasn't able to think clearly about what she did or said. It was almost as if this man put a spell on her.

"I'm saying it because it's the truth, I seldom lie." That was the truth too, most of the time. Taker stood up, stepping back, staring down at her. "You are all those things and more, Jalyna, much more."

His green eyes bored into hers. He had to distance himself from her. She was making his mind reel, clouding his judgment. This woman was as intoxicating as she was dangerous.

"Well as long as we're being honest with each other..." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip and had to inhale deeply before continuing. "You're unlike any man I've ever met...and that's a good thing because the few men I've gone out with have been assholes."

Jalyna slowly stood up and lifted both of their plates, heading into the kitchen. He was aware of that. He'd seen Eric, though Taker did have a soft spot for the little piss ant. Without that little bundle of psychotic he wouldn't have had the chance to break the ice so to speak with Jalyna. And he agreed with her wholeheartedly, he WAS unlike any man she had ever met and most likely would always remain that way. Taker followed her, unable to keep from grinning slightly.

"I could've done that." He offered, folding his arms in front of his massive chest.

"It's alright, I had to do something..." She trailed off and swallowed hard, turning the faucet on, rinsing the dishes off before placing them in the dishwasher.

In truth, if her hands weren't doing dishes, they would be doing other things like exploring his body and that couldn't happen. Taker moved so he was standing behind her, their bodies barely touching and watched her curiously. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but damn if he couldn't stop.

"You have beautiful hands." He observed, watching how deft and graceful they moved, wishing she was handling him instead of that plate. "Did you know?"

She closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath on her ear, and it caused her to do a full body shiver. "No, I didn't."

She felt his strong body against her back and had to learn how to breathe regularly again. Damn, this man was driving her crazy! Jalyna slowly brought her hair over one shoulder, the other side getting in her way as she continued doing the dishes. She was now hand washing them, something she despised, but Jalyna had to do something to keep her mind off of this man behind her. Taker watched in fascination as she moved her hair, revealing a beautiful throat and shoulder. The temptation was simply too much and he would just have to suffer the consequences. Taker dipped his head, his mouth brushing against the creamy flesh before him, his mustache and goatee tickling her skin. His eyes closed briefly, tongue flicking out to taste her and finally planted a simple kiss on her shoulder blade before straightening back up. Jalyna dropped the plate that was in her hand, seeing her hands trembling and knew she was losing control fast.

"That felt good..." She managed to breathe out shakily and closed her eyes, looking down at the sink again, not trusting herself to pick up another dish.

Jalyna simply gripped the sink with her hands and tried to stop trembling, tried to get her mind focused. It was easier said than done. Taker watched over her shoulder as she gripped the sink, feeling her entire frame trembling and knew it was with desire.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked softly, giving her an option, resting his hands on her curvy hips, his fingers gently kneading her. Slowly, he turned her until she faced him, wanting to see her face, his eyes searching hers intently. "Jalyna?"

"If I said yes, I'd be lying." She answered honestly, eyes darkening once more while staring up into those hypnotic green orbs of his.

He had to leave. Taker had to leave or else she would end up doing something she'd regret later on. But Jalyna couldn't even form words to tell him otherwise and her mouth was running away with her again. True, she didn't want him to leave, but if he didn't something was going to happen. Something that neither of them would or wouldn't regret. He read the uncertainty in her eyes and nodded, bending down to kiss her again tenderly.

"Goodnight, Jalyna." He whispered against her lips before disappearing out the back door. It took several long strides till he was inside his own house, leaning against the wall and groaned, tilting his head back, eyes rolling into his head.

Shadow stared up at his mistress, cocking his furry little head to the side.

Her knees gave out on her as Jalyna crashed to the floor, her black hair pooling over her shoulders and felt tears burn her eyes. Why was she crying? She wanted him yes, but it wasn't the end of the world!

"Why does it feel like it then?" She whispered, hearing Shadow whimpering, and sighed as she pulled the puppy on her lap, burying her face in his fur.

This wasn't good. Jalyna was falling for this man and she knew it. In her heart and mind, she knew she was falling and would end up having a permanent bruise on her backside from doing so.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He stayed inside for a few days, working out a lot of frustration with shadowboxing. His dreams were taunted with visions of Jalyna, of how she smelled and how she tasted. He wondered often if this was hell, wanting something so bad but knowing better then to take it - unable to take it. He gritted his teeth, finally stopping and turned, punching the wall so hard his fist went straight through to the other side. He waited a second before withdrawing it, staring at the blood and splinters unflinchingly.

Jalyna kept to herself as well, cleaning her house from top to bottom and then redid it. At night she would go for a midnight dip and tonight was no different. She sighed and sat down on the edge, just sticking her feet in the cool water, wearing a pair of black sleeping shorts with a black tank top, just staring at the calm liquid. She smiled when Shadow joined her, snuggling against her side and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey buddy." She murmured, moving her feet back and forth, leaning back as her eyes closed while her hair pooled down her back.

"Kind of late for a swim, isn't it?"

Taker stepped out of the shadows of his house, wearing black silk pajama bottoms and nothing else, his long black hair hanging loosely down his back. He couldn't sleep either and had come outside to look at the stars. Naturally, hearing her moving in the yard had both distracted and gotten his attention. Her eyes slowly opened, savoring the sound of his voice for a second and shrugged insouciantly.

"Not really." She answered, looking back at him. He was tall enough to look over in her pool and patio with ease. Jalyna stroked Shadow's head affectionately, already falling in love with the dog almost as much as she did Taker.

"Hmm..." He murmured, watching her.

Shadow yipped, diving into the pool and paddling about, looking adorable with his little red tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" He leaned against the fence lightly, glancing back up at the sky, folding his arms on top of the rail before looking back at her.

"I'm a night owl." Jalyna admitted and laughed at her puppy, pulling him out of the pool, knowing he'd have to dry off before she let him back inside her house. "Come on, Shadow."

She opened the door and watched as he raced as fast as his little paws could, causing her to smile. Closing it, Jalyna headed over to where Taker, the man who'd haunted her dreams for the past few days, stood. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay away from him and couldn't avoid him. He reached out to trace his fingers down the side of her face, sighing quietly at the contact.

"I can't seem to stop thinking about you." He admitted softly, slowly pulling his hand away. "I sometimes wonder if maybe you're not an enchantress and you haven't cast a spell on me." Taker smiled at his own whimsical words, shaking his head.

"I was wondering the same about you, though you couldn't be an enchantress, more like a warlock." She giggled and looked back up into his green eyes, reaching up to brush her lips against his own. "I can't stop thinking about you either." She ran her thumb down his bottom lip, eyes only for this man, her neighbor and wished this gate wasn't separating them. But maybe that was a good thing.

"A warlock?" He murmured, sounding amused. "Far from it." The gate wasn't too much of a problem, he could easily remove it if he chose too, but didn't want to scare her either. "How about dinner?" He suggested, catching her thumb between his lips, sucking it briefly before letting go. "Tomorrow night, at my house?"

Jalyna smiled softly and nodded, no hesitation whatsoever and slowly pulled her hand away from his face. "What time and what should I bring?"

Her voice remained soft, the gentle night wind flowing through her black hair and her blue eyes never left his. She knew she'd probably end up regretting going to his house for dinner, but at the same time, Jalyna wanted to be with him in every way possible. This felt right in a weird way. It felt like it was supposed to happen.

"Just... bring yourself, Jalyna." He said after a moment. "I'll take care of everything, all you need to do is show up." Taker smiled down at her, somehow knowing that tomorrow night something was going to happen. Whether it be for good or bad, he was uncertain. But he wasn't going to fight it and just let it happen. "Is that alright?"

She nodded and smiled, placing her hands on each side of his face and kissed him softly, lingeringly. "See you then."

She turned around and walked back to her house, clapping her hands as Shadow immediately raced to the door all excited. Jalyna winked at him over her shoulder before walking up to her patio and inside the house, closing the screen door behind her. Her heart was pounding as she went to the freezer and took an ice cube out, running it up and down her neck, sighing.

"Mmm Taker..." She closed her eyes, imagining he was there with her at that very moment.

He watched her in a crystal ball, eyes darkening until they were nothing except lipid pools of lust, wanting nothing more then to take her right this very moment. But he could be patient for a few hours more. Taker groaned, glancing around the house and smirked. Tomorrow was the night, he could wait that long.

**~!~**

Looking in the mirror, Jalyna could not believe she was doing this. She wore a pair of black jeans with a strapless black top that hugged her curves, showing off just a hint of her stomach, leaving her shoulders bare. A silver chain dangled around her waist for style and Jalyna ran a hand through her black hair, no make up on her face. She looked down at Shadow and kissed his head.

"See you later, boy." She murmured and walked down the stairs, taking a deep breath grabbing her purse and walked out of her house, locking the door behind her.

Her eyes looked over at Taker's and felt her heart race before heading over there. Jalyna arrived at the front door and raised her hand up, knocking gently. He had totally changed the house, suiting it to him. Black furniture, black gauzy drapes and low tables with candles burning on them. He had cooked poached salmon and stuffed chicken breasts, giving her a choice, asparagus dripping with butter, dinner rolls that would practically melt in the mouth and a few other simple things. Taker had chosen a pair of black jeans and a black button down shirt to wear, leaving the shirt unbuttoned completely, his hair hanging loose as well. Hearing the knock, Taker closed his eyes briefly, lighting all the candles at once and walked over to answer the door for his dinner guest.

"Hello." He greeted, bending down to kiss her cheek. "You look stunning."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, Taker." She softly replied, stepping into his house looking around and set her purse down, kicking her shoes off.

Instantly, Jalyna liked his style. It had a gothic theme and even though she didn't appear it, Jalyna loved dark things. She was fascinated with it and truly believed there were other forms of life out there besides humans.

"You have a nice place." She commented, running her hand over the black gargoyle statue that stood near the television.

"Thanks."

He looked around, pleased with it himself. He did have fantastic taste if he did say so himself. Taker cleared his throat, crouching down to stoke the fire he had roaring in a black marble fireplace, watching the flames come to life and was briefly reminded of why he was doing all this in the first place. One glance at Jalyna sent those thoughts flying out the figurative window.

"I hope you're hungry." He said finally, clearing his throat.

She smiled back at him and nodded, letting him know she was and slowly walked over to sit on his black leather couch. The walls were painted black, the ceiling in a gray swirl pattern and Taker had the softest black carpeting her feet ever felt before. There was a pure glass table in front of them along with a large television, the fireplace in the corner. Jalyna wondered what else the house looked like...preferably his bedroom.

He nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. Unlike her, Taker didn't mind sitting at a dinner table, especially his. It was black stained wood with elaborately carved legs, demons and gargoyles etched into the top. The table was set for two with a long stemmed silver candelabrum accenting the center. He set out a decanter of wine and two goblets, studying the table with a pleased eye before walking out to fetch her, arching an eyebrow when he seen the musing expression on her face.

"I'll give you the tour after dinner." He offered with a smirk.

Her head whipped up to face him, light blue eyes widening. "Are you a mind reader or something?" She demanded jokingly, seeing his hand and swallowed hard before taking it, letting him lead her to where he wanted to. Jalyna could honestly say that she trusted Taker with everything in her. That both terrified and excited her. "What did you make for dinner?"

"Hmm...Poached salmon and stuffed chicken breasts. Asparagus, dinner rolls, a strawberry dessert...nothing too much." He said modestly, pulling out a high-backed chair and seated her first. Taker had said he couldn't cook, that might have been an understatement. "I hope you like it..."

"I'll love it." She assured him with a smile, wondering what ever happened to him saying he couldn't cook.

Jalyna immediately pushed that thought out of her mind and decided on the chicken, not a big fish eater and looked at the table. Her fingertips ran over the smooth engraving of gargoyles and demons, eyes practically glowing. It was possibly the most breathtaking and amazing table she'd ever seen in her life. Taker watched her trace the patterns for a few minutes, reaching out to catch her hand in his, turning them palm upward.

"You could lose yourself in the patterns." He said softly, almost musingly, squeezing her hand gently before returning to his own plate.

Taker watched out of shimmering green eyes as she tasted the chicken, reaching out to fill her goblet with wine. The chicken melted in her mouth as she smiled, silently telling him it was great and continued to eat. Jalyna could feel that tension again building between them and tried keeping her eyes on her plate. They kept straying though as she looked at the walls, seeing the pictures, the gothic art and style. Jalyna smiled and took a sip of her wine, surprised that it was red, which was one of her favorites. She set her fork down and started examining the goblet, becoming lost in the patterns on it. They were pure silver with etchings of what looked like gothic angels. Taker could tell his taste in things pleased her. It was in the way her eyes shined as she studied everything and just seeing her obvious enjoyment pleased him immensely. When they had finished, he chose to hold off on dessert for the moment.

Strawberries and champagne.

"How about that tour now?" He suggested, pushing away from the table, extending his hand to her.

Jalyna dabbed her mouth with her napkin and slowly stood up, taking his hand and allowed him to guide her throughout his house, admiring everything, his taste surreal. The house had 3 bedrooms, but he only showed her two of them for obvious reasons. She smirked as he showed her bathrooms before finally going down to the basement. It took a good hour to show her the entire house before finally ending up in the living room again.

"This house is incredible. How did you manage to repair it so quickly?" Jalyna asked, sounding amazed and continued looking around.

His hesitation wasn't noticeably obvious and the lie that followed rolled off his tongue smoothly. "You have to remember, I've lived here before you moved in. I've had plenty of time. It's the outside that I'm taking so long on." He stared down at her. "I prefer to be comfortable on the inside before worrying about the out, does that make sense?"

"Yes, I agree with that." She softly replied and helped him clear the table of dishes, putting them in the sink rinsing the gunk off. "That was delicious." She commented, not believing how tender and juicy the chicken had been. Once they were finished cleaning up, Jalyna took her goblet into the living room and set it down on the glass coffee table, leaning back against the couch, her hair moving to one side.

Another glimpse of her beautiful neck, that was almost too much then he could bare. "You really are beautiful." Taker murmured, leaning over to place his palm against her throat, feeling her heart pulsing against his hand. "Nervous?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone, feeling her heart rate begin to soar.

"Yes." It was a soft purr as her eyes drifted closed, feeling his finger run up and down her pulse point, her body lighting ablaze instantly.

Her mouth parted just the slightest, letting a barely there moan escape and arched her neck further against his soft touch. Those lips were too tempting and he couldn't stop from leaning in to claim them gently with his own. His tongue stroked the curve of her soft lips before delving lightly into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his own. She tasted like heaven, or maybe she was heaven - at least his idea of it.

"Mmm..." He rumbled from deep within his chest.

Jalyna wrapped her arms around his neck, scooting closer to his side, opening her mouth to accept his willing tongue in her own. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair, loving the silkiness of it and gasped when he pulled her on his lap, causing her to straddle him. Their lips never came apart as she ran her hands from his neck and slowly glide her nails down Taker's shirt covered chest, her moaning growing louder. She wanted him, needed him. His lips felt so soft and tender against hers, yet held a strength and possession that made Jalyna weak in the knees. His arms snaked around her waist, growling in her mouth and pulled Jalyna tighter against him.

"I think it's time to show you the other room." He murmured wickedly, so low she couldn't hear him. Taker stood up, not dropping her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist.

No matter what would happen afterwards, the time had come.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jalyna felt her body lift off the couch, causing her legs to instinctively wrap around his waist and continued kissing him. Her head moved from side to side, caressing his face with her soft hands, her chest pressed against his as he held her with ease. She tore her lips away from his and went for his neck, trailing her tongue and lips up the soft flesh, her moans vibrating against it. She knew where they were headed and smiled inwardly, knowing she was going the distance tonight with Taker.

He kicked his bedroom door open, stepping inside. The curtains blew with the night breeze coming in from the open window. His bedroom was the royal jewel of the crown. It was purely the Undertaker. In the center of the room sat a king sized bed, covered in black silks and velvets, body sized pillows adorning it. Taker laid her down in the middle of it, her hair spreading out on the velvet, almost blending in with the ebony.

Jalyna stared back up at him, light blue eyes turning dark with lust, passion and maybe something else. She slowly sat up on her knees, eyes for Taker and him alone. Running her hands up his muscular chest to his shoulders, Jalyna slid his shirt off as it pooled to the floor, leaving him bare from the waist up. She licked her lips hungrily, eyes feeding off of him and reached out unsnap his jeans. Just the fact that no words were spoken between them heightened the ecstasy.

No words were needed, they seemed to know what was best left unsaid. Taker took his time in undressing her, taking pleasure in baring her creamy skin, trailing fiery kisses with each inch he revealed, knowing he would never get enough of her. His green eyes met hers as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties, bending his head down to run his tongue around her naval while he slowly slid the fabric down, revealing everything to him.

The silk sheets felt cool against her skin, but Jalyna was in flames and they gave absolutely no relief. She smiled up at him seductively, pushing his tight jeans down his long muscular legs, not surprised to find nothing underneath. Crawling back on the bed, Jalyna crooked her finger to beckon him. The moonlight spilled in the room, it being their only light to see each other, even though Jalyna could see everything at the moment through passion filled and hazy eyes. Taker could see Jalyna clear as day, his green eyes glowing in the blackness. He moved to hover over her, bending down to kiss her lingeringly.

"Are you sure about this?" He rumbled, staring at her intently, making no move to go any further, wanting her to be completely sure and ready for this.

"Take me..." Jalyna breathed out, her chest rising and falling faster with each passing second as the anticipation built between them, slowly gliding her nails down his chest. Jalyna knew what she was doing, it wasn't like she'd been drugged and she really appreciated him asking her if she was sure. "I wouldn't be lying here naked in your bed if I didn't want this, Taker." She informed him softly, no fear or resistance coming from her.

If anything, she was surrendering.

He groaned softly, feeling her nails grazing his chest, over his nipples, the feel of her touch pure heaven. At her words, he nodded, parting her legs with one massive thigh, pressing himself against her. "Feel what you do to me?" He asked in a harsh whisper, his lips brushing against hers, one hand moving to cup her throat, feeling how fast her heart raced.

"Yes, now what are you going to do about it?" She challenged, her own voice harsh with passion as she pressed herself against him, moaning out softly when his finger began to slowly probe her, feeling how hot and wet she was...and they'd barely begun. "No foreplay. Not this time..."

She took his hand and slid it up her body before the finger that was inside of her moments ago was now in her mouth, tasting herself and let out the softest of moans while her eyes locked on his. Jalyna knew if that didn't get the pace of this dance moving, nothing would. His lips curved into an easy smirk, knowing she was eager to skip the foreplay and get on with it. He inwardly chuckled at himself, that was crude. Taker teased her a bit, inching inside of her, then withdrawing, holding down her luscious hips with his hands to keep her from arching and knew he was driving Jalyna insane. She writhed beneath him, groaning every time he slid out of her and sighed when he inched deeper and deeper with each teasing stroke.

"Don't make me take control of this." She threatened, raising an eyebrow when he just chuckled.

Jalyna smirked, so he wanted to play with her, huh? She loved to play the game. Without warning, Jalyna hooked her legs beneath his and managed to flip his massive frame over, straddling him and looked down at him with those piercing blue eyes, laughing wickedly.

"My turn."

Taker laughed softly, the sound a pure rumble of thunder in his chest and rested his hands on her waist, his forefingers and thumbs gently massaging her in slow circles. "Your turn huh?" He asked, thrusting up inside of her, the smirk broadening when she gasped. "And what, my pet, do you plan on doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jalyna replied coyly as she rose up to where his cock briefly left her, only to slam back down on him, teasing him just as he was her moments ago.

Her tongue traveled down his muscular neck to his pulse point while her gentle soft hands caressed his sides, slowly raking her nails up so they were barely grazing his flesh while continuing to torment him with her hips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, gritting his teeth at this exquisite torture. When it got to be too much, Taker's grip on her hips tightened and he slammed her down on him while thrusting up, ending the torture. He sat up, draping her legs over his hips and moved her on top of him with his strong arms, capturing her mouth in his.

"Teasing is over." He grunted before his lips attached to her flesh.

She cried out against his mouth and nodded, allowing him to take control as he flipped her on her back, never sliding out. This was her first time, but surprisingly enough, the pain wasn't as bad as Jalyna originally thought it'd be. "Mmm Taker...oh yes..." She moaned out, running her hands up his strong back, gripping his black hair in her fingers as she felt his lips attach to her neck.

She could honestly stay like this with him forever. He had been shocked upon discovering she was a virgin, surely someone as beautiful as her never had sex before. Taker saved that fact for another time, not slowing down, just continued, his hips slamming forward. His large hands reached beneath her so he could angle Jalyna's body where he would be brushing against her G-spot, wanting her to feel all the pleasure she could. He gritted his teeth, suddenly knowing while he could bring her off, he himself couldn't, not unless he wanted to kill Jalyna and send her back to his Mistress.

Cursing, he rolled off of her. "Damn it!"

Jalyna blinked in shock, her breathing ragged while her entire body shivered and ached for him to be inside of her. "Taker, what's wrong?" She managed to ask, wondering what'd gotten into him.

Did he regret inviting her over and having sex with her? Was she really THAT repulsive? He didn't even look at her, knowing if he did he was going to finish what they'd started and wind up killing her, which he refused to do, not for the sake of his lust.

"For the love of Christ, don't ask." He said in a growl, raking a hand through his hair, staring out the window and pushed open the shutters, letting the full night breeze in to calm his raging body.

Jalyna bit her bottom lip and looked down, suddenly feeling the anger crash over her in waves as she stood up from the bed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If you didn't want to fuck me, you should've just said so, asshole." She shot back defensively, hiding the hurt and heartache since she'd been falling for the man who saved her from her ex-psycho boyfriend. Without a word, Jalyna snatched her clothes up off of the floor and began dressing.

He gently caught her forearms, staring down at her with troubled green eyes. "Jalyna, I want to make love to you more than anything else in this world and the next. But I can't." He felt so helpless actually saying that, unable to do something. "I simply cannot." Taker stepped away from her, slipping on his jeans, staring at her powerlessly.

"Why not?" She demanded, then rolled her eyes as it finally came together in her mind. "Christ, you're married aren't you?" Jalyna snorted, not believing this and pulled her shirt on. "I can't believe I actually started falling for a worthless piece of shit like you!" Her temper was up now and Jalyna wanted to attack, to make him pay for hurting both her and his family who was probably wondering where the hell he was at the moment. "You selfish bastard!"

"I'm not married." Taker said gravely, though he wished he was. That would make things so much simpler. "I am not married, Jalyna. It's not you, I want you, by the Gods I want you." He stared at her yearningly, knowing she was something he would never be able to have, much like his soul with the ways things were going.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Jalyna demanded, feeling her mind spin with confusion, raking a hand through her hair. "We were there, we were so close!" She cried, the aching inside of her a burning sensation that she knew she had to get rid of. She'd go insane if she didn't. "Are you one of those sick fucks who enjoy taking a woman's virginity and not finishing the job?" She demanded angrily, shooting blue daggers back at this man, wondering just what in the hell was going on in his head.

"No, nothing like that." He grunted, nostrils flaring and cocked his head to the side. "Jalyna... RUN!" He bellowed, pushing her out of harm's way when the window shattered, glass flying inward at them. Taker spun around on the balls of his feet, green eyes turning to acid and hissed, actually baring his teeth.

"You know why I'm here, Undertaker."

Jalyna groaned, having tripped over the rug from being pushed and cracked her head against the side of the dresser. She blinked, trying to shake the cobwebs out of her brain and slowly looked up through blurred vision to see a man dressed in pure black. She arched an eyebrow, wondering what was going on and slowly backed up, hissing in pain as she held her head. First Taker refused to make love to her and now this? Was she in some kind of twilight zone? Jalyna sighed as she pressed her hand to her head, her hand glowing a soft blue and healed herself.

"Taker..." She mumbled out.

"Not now."

"This is the woman?"

"She is not yours to take." Taker growled, his stance going on the defensive.

"You're not serious? Undertaker, don't be a fool..."

"She is not yours to take." He repeated, each word coming out colder.

Something definitely wasn't right as Jalyna scooted back more, her head no longer throbbing and slowly stood up on shaky legs. "What the fuck do I look like a piece of meat?" Her eyes widened when the stranger turned to face her, seeing the hunger and demonic look in his eyes, knowing this wasn't good. It was a look that told her trouble was brewing and she better get the hell out of dodge FAST.

"Jalyna, go." Taker ordered gravely.

"Jalyna? Pretty name, stay a while honey."

"Nash, I'm warning you. I am not the Dead Man for nothing."

"You WERE the Dead Man, now hand her over or let's get to fighting."

Jalyna didn't waste a second in doing so and fled the room, rushing downstairs and stopped when she seen what looked like the man's posse. "You want me?" She taunted, watching as the man came forward, slick black hair and waited for the opportune moment.

When he was just mere inches from her, Jalyna hauled off and kicked him right in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor as a howl escaped him. She spat on him before flying out the door, not even remembering her shoes. Taker didn't follow her, just cracked his knuckles and approached the other man - the Demon.

"I AM the Undertaker, the soul reaper, Kevin Nash. THAT power still resides with me." He reminded taciturnly.

Nash watched his partner go after her and narrowed his eyes to slits as he got to his feet. "You might be for the moment, but that is going to change, Taker. You've defied Cyrene, more than once and this time. She is VERY, VERY...upset."

"FUCKIN' BITCH!" Nash's accomplice shouted, not believing what that whore just did and felt his lip, groaning at the taste of blood.

He growled ferociously and stalked out the door after her, smirking when he seen her go into her house. Oh this was going to be fun and, while Undertaker was preoccupied, he'd take her back to his Mistress and get rewarded. Taker hadn't lasted throughout the ages by being dense though. He knew he could probably kill Nash, but it wouldn't be easy. He also knew Jalyna was being pursued by a very savage Demon. He leapt through the broken window, his bare feet hitting the ground lightly, crouching. He held that pose for a second, his acid green eyes searching in every direction. An ear piercing scream filtered the cool night air, causing his head to whip around to face Jalyna's house. Jalyna was currently trying to fend off this monster, whatever he was and shoved him off of her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, her shirt being ripped down the middle and scrambled to her feet.

She grunted when she was tackled, feeling this man pounce on her and couldn't believe his incredible strength. What the hell had Jalyna gotten herself into? Growling, he ran in the direction of the scream, his field of vision narrowing to what he saw, red beginning to film over his eyes. Before Taker could reach her, he was tackled from the side.

"She belongs to Cyrene, Undertaker!" Nash snarled, pressing his forearm to Taker's throat. "You're so close to regaining your soul, do not be a fool!"

Jalyna had enough of this and wasn't about to be overpowered by this maniac too like she had been with her ex. "Get off of me fucker!"

She started kicking him in the face repeatedly, a master of martial arts. Jalyna could take down this man with a few quick moves. She saw him stumble back and did a kick up on her feet, whipping around and kicked him square in the jaw before ramming her knee in his nose.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"YOU BITCH!"

"Maybe next time when a woman says no, you'll listen asshole!"

"She's feisty, I love that in a woman." Nash growled, a wicked grin on his face as he stood up, keeping a boot planted on Taker's throat. "Honey, you're beautiful, now come here and stop playing hard to get."

"Jalyna, don't play this game. RUN!"

"Aww hell, don't listen to him, come fight me." Nash taunted, knowing he wasn't like his partner, Hall, her kicks weren't going to bother him.

Jalyna's anger got the best of her as she stared at this man with cold eyes, having knocked his accomplice out for the moment. "Get your hands off him NOW." She ordered, voice booming while her eyes began to glow blue. Not waiting for a response, Jalyna ran and kicked her screen door in, causing it to fly over his head before tackling him to the ground. "You...won't...hurt him!"

Her hands began to glow and Jalyna instinctively pressed them to his face, watching as it began to singe his flesh. She grunted when she was flown through the air and landed hard on the ground, the wind temporarily knocked out of her. Nash felt his face, grunting a bit.

"Not bad, but not good enough honey." He said finally. "You're going to have to up your game if you want to go one-on-one with me."

Taker was on his feet now and intercepted before Nash could get to her, his hand wrapping around the other man's throat. "Like I said, she is not yours to take." He said in an eerily calm tone, eyes nothing but blackness.

Jalyna backed away, her eyes returning to their normal color with pupils, the blue glow from her hands diminishing. She didn't know where that came from and really didn't care. Her body cringed, witnessing Taker hoist this man up that was a little bit taller than him and drove him to the ground, causing her to back up further. She healed her injuries already, sitting there looking dumbfounded and scared to death. A cold cruel smile on his face, Taker bent down and pressed his hand to Nash's chest. His hand turned black for a brief second before returning to normal and Nash's eyes filmed over. He glanced at Jalyna, shaking his hand out and groaned, dropping down besides the body.

"Get away from here, go as far away as you can." He advised softly.

"W-What the hell is going on, Taker?" She demanded, shakily getting to her feet, not going near him. She'd seen what he done. It was almost as if he'd just taken the very soul of this monster's for his own. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some damn answers!" She shouted, tears pooling in her blue eyes.

"You don't want answers, Jalyna, trust me. Answers don't make any of it easier. If anything, knowing will only make it worse." Taker said, slowly getting to his feet, his eyes beginning to change back to their normal color, only they were cloudy. "You need to go before Cyrene sends more of them."

"Then you're coming with me!" Jalyna demanded, refusing to leave him alone after what just transpired. "I'm not leaving without you Taker." Her voice turned a bit soft, but still held an edge. She wanted the answers, consequences be damned and she would get them whether he liked it or not.

"You and I part ways now, Jalyna. If I'm with you, you'll be more easily tracked. She knows where I am at all times. It's part of her hold on me." He could cut the charade, obviously there was something not at all normal about him. Taker waved his hand, appearing in his normal outfit of black jeans, black boots and vest, a long leather duster encasing him. "I am the Soul Reaper and I had a job to do - a job I didn't do." He stared down at her. "You were the job."

The tears now slid down her cheeks as she stared back at him, feeling something vaguely familiar about him. Without hesitation, she walked up and took his hand in her own while her other one pressed to his shoulder where a piece of glass had struck him. Instantaneously, her hand glowed a deep blue and healed the wound in his shoulder, even though he could've done it himself. "Come with me. I don't know why, but something inside is telling me I have to stay with you."

Jalyna wondered if maybe she was going crazy herself. As she stared into his green eyes, however, that familiar feeling intensified and it caused her to grip his hand with strength she didn't know she had. It was almost as if a magnetic field was pulling him toward her and she wasn't letting go. Taker sighed, hesitating and nodded finally.

"So be it." He whispered, glancing heavenward. He found it hard to believe in anything religious because, all things considered, he had good cause. But whatever god was there, if he or she was merciful, they'd see them through this. "We're going to have to talk." He said finally, snorting when it began to rain.

"I know, come on. I know where we can stay and have that talk." She stated calmly and pulled him with her toward her car.

The rain felt good against her skin as she got in the driver's side while he got in the passenger's Jalyna and peeled out of there moments later. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she looked straight ahead, leaning back against the seat. Taker was like a magnet and she didn't understand why her draw to him was so strong. He squeezed her hand, reclining backwards and closed his eyes. He knew now more than ever he needed to be awake and alert, but at the same time, Taker also needed to recharge. Nash's soul hadn't been a human soul and it had exhausted him to take it.

"Where are we going?" He rumbled, trying to hear over the rain beating down on the car's roof, popping one eye open to look at her sideways.

"Atsuma's." Jalyna answered softly, knowing if she could trust anyone it was her best friend. "I know he'll put us up for the night. Then we can figure out what's going on and maybe try to piece this puzzle together. I want to know everything that's going on, including the truth about who you really are and whose house that really belongs to."

She knew it wasn't his old family house, not after what she just witnessed and continued driving to let him rest. Whatever he'd done must've taken a huge chunk of energy out of him, whatever he was. Jalyna would soon find out. Atsuma blinked when he opened his door a few hours later, squinting his eyes and inhaled sharply when he seen who it was.

"Jaly, and...Taker?" He ushered them inside. "What's up?" He held up his hands. "Whoa, you're wet, hold on." He disappeared long enough to get them each a towel. "Sorry big man, I don't carry industrial size."

Taker smiled grimly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jalyna grumbled, drying her hair with the towel before slipping her shirt off, hanging it over a kitchen chair, leaving her clad in her black bra with her pants on. "Damn it, that was my favorite one too."

She sighed and walked over to the fridge, grabbing three beers and tossed each of them one. Atsuma had his own place and it was a good thing because Jalyna wouldn't be caught DEAD in his parent's house. Atsuma held up one finger to Taker.

"Excuse me." He ushered Jalyna into the dining room. "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here? You never come to my house, did I win the lottery?" He stared at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "He still creeps me out by the way, Jaly. You never told me you started dating the mad motorcyclist."

"I'm not dating him and his name is Taker, moron." Jalyna shot back defensively, taking a long swig from her beer. "Look, something is happening and I can't explain it without sounding like a complete lunatic, Atsuma." She said as if that would smooth things over, which it wouldn't. Her best friend was too damn nosy. "Look, just...put us up for the night and we'll be gone in the morning, alright?" Her eyes pleaded with him to understand and hoped he just left it at that so she could talk to Taker about why she was his 'job'.

"Uh, how about I don't and we say I did?" Atsuma shot back, strolling out of the room and into the kitchen, popping open his beer toasting Taker. "Cut the bullshit, what are you two doing here? You're a long way from your homes, what's going on?" He looked back and forth between them suspiciously.

Taker arched an eyebrow at Jalyna.

Jalyna set her beer down, not knowing how to tell Atsuma what just happened. "That's just it, I don't know. Ask the Soul Reaper."

She snorted before walking out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. Jalyna rarely stayed here, but when she did, this room was considered hers. She even decorated it to her liking when Atsuma bought the place, money graciously donated from his deceased grandfather.

"The Soul whatty?" Atsuma demanded, staring at Taker in obvious confusion. "What the fuck did she say?"

Taker drained the beer in one long swallow and belched, crushing the can in his fist. "Thanks, kid." He tossed the can to Atsuma before following Jalyna, trailing her by scent.

"What the hell?"

Jalyna sighed and collapsed in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if this was all one messed up dream. A figment of her imagination, maybe. She closed her eyes, visions of her and Taker's sexual encounter flowing through her mind, even if they didn't finish all the way. She could still feel his touch, his kisses, him in general. Slowly opening her eyes, Jalyna felt the tears slide from the corners down her cheeks, not moving and not making a sound. She simply lay there motionless, replaying the events in her mind, cringing every time she saw Taker kill that man named Nash with just a touch. If his touch killed, then why didn't it kill her?

"Because we didn't finish." Taker said from the doorway, staring down at her in the darkness, green eyes glowing again. "If we had climaxed, I would have killed you." He explained, stepping into the room and closed the door behind him. "Do you understand why I had to stop? I don't want to hurt you, Jalyna." He sat on the edge of the bed, stopping himself from reaching out to touch her.

She slowly sat up on the bed, touching his arm with her hand and flinched when he pulled away. "Why did you come after me?" Jalyna finally asked, pulling her hand away and just stared down at her lap, drawing her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them. "Who is Cyrene or whatever her name is?" She wanted to know the truth.

"Cyrene..." He all but spat the name, eyes flashing that venomous green again. "Is a bitch from the depths of hell." He shook his head, hair flying with each movement. "I reap the souls, she uses them. She...finds beautiful women, like yourself, and harvests their beauty to keep herself young forever."

Jalyna blinked, wondering if she just heard him right and swallowed past the lump that'd formed in her throat. "W-Wait a minute...she what?" She kept blinking, not able to do anything more and felt a cold chill run down her spine at the look that came over his green eyes. "So...she kills them...I got that part. But how does she harvest their beauty?" She physically shivered, wondering if she even wanted to know at this point.

"They're technically about dead when I arrive with them." He said absentmindedly. "Unconscious, won't wake up, they don't feel anything...Hmm? Oh- she burns them." Taker looked at her, eyes filling with concern. "I told you Jalyna, I don't want to hurt you." He soothed. "I don't want anything happening to you."

Jalyna slowly looked up at him, tears brimming her eyelids, knowing deep in her heart he was telling the truth. "Why am I so different from the others you've helped her kill?" She asked quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. She burned the bodies of innocent women all to regain beauty?

That was one twisted and sick bitch!

"Because you weren't someone I could just take and be done with. I had to get to know you, seduce you and, in the process, you seduced me in turn." He sighed, reaching out and wiped away her tears. "I am sorry, Jalyna." Taker whispered, bringing the tears to his mouth and sucking them away. "Cyrene will not have you, I promise that."

"Why do you do her bidding?"

Jalyna raised a brow, knowing there had to be reason and he wasn't just a cruel monster. He couldn't be. Taker was too good and true inside to be just a monster who took innocent women to this wretched hag all so she could stay beautiful. The thought made Jalyna angry and sick at the same time.

"What hold does she have over you Taker?"

He looked down at the floor and was silent for a very long time. Jalyna had to be wondering what was so bad that he would do what he did for Cyrene. Why he would seduce, possibly rape, beautiful innocent women only to hand them over to someone he KNEW would kill them. All to satisfy her vanity and lust for youth. When he met her eyes, his were filled with regret and sorrow. Green, crystalline pools of sadness.

"My soul." He whispered solemnly.

When he said that, something inside of Jalyna burst, causing her to hop off of the bed and into his arms, clinging to him for dear life. She was trembling and couldn't stop it as her hands gripped his arms, nails digging into his flesh. It was that magnetic feeling again. She was being drawn to Taker and simply buried her face in his chest. Jalyna didn't mind being in this position, but right now her body was reacting on its own and it frightened her.

Undertaker was stunned. He hadn't expected that reaction. In all his years of service to Cyrene, he had never cared a whit for any of his victims. Maybe a fleeting pity, but that had always been overshadowed by lust or desire to finish his servitude. Never this feeling that was overtaking him now. His arms wrapped around Jalyna of their own accord, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, her being this near soothing him.

"So...we can never..." She trailed off, swallowing hard and slowly looked up to meet his green eyes.

What was she asking? There was no way for them to be together and Jalyna knew it. Still, something yearned and burned deep within her soul, telling her to do it - almost forcing her. Bending her willpower, destroying any guard she might've had up.

"Taker..." She started sobbing and closed her eyes, feeling his heart beating.

How could he have a heart if he was supposedly dead?

"No, Jalyna, we can't." He whispered, cradling her head against his chest. "My heart beats and it's breaking right now." He murmured soothingly. "I have no soul, but I have a heart. That is one thing she could not take from me, though you hold it in your tiny hands." Taker pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, feeling her tears seeping past his vest, beating down on him like the pounding rain outside.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Aww such a pity." Cyrene's voice echoed throughout the room, a deep sinister laugh coming from her lips as she stared back at her deliverer with such a disapproving look in her eyes. "Such a shame you had to fall for her, isn't it Undertaker? That you have that beating heart inside of you and yet...you can't use it." She started laughing again, running her hand through her purple hair, staring daggers back at the girl. "Jalyna...you know not of what you hold, my precious. You and I will become one soon enough." She laughed again, not really there, but in a reflection in the vanity mirror that was in the room.

Taker stared at the mirror, eyes narrowed to fierce slits, looking down at Jalyna.

"What the FUCK was that?" Atsuma demanded, bursting into the room, looking pale. "I heard a very creepy woman's voice, it echoed throughout the entire house." He looked at Jalyna. "That was you, right? Please tell me it was you."

"Hahaha such a dense child, isn't he Undertaker?" Her voice resonated again, sounding seductive and chilling to the bone. "You have what I want most, Jalyna dear. Simply give yourself to me and Undertaker will have his precious soul back in the blink of an eye." Cyrene giggled at the look on Atsuma's face, shaking her head. "So innocent, how I thrive on it."

"My soul is not worth harm to one hair on her head, Cyrene. Keep it, I'll forfeit everything I am to you if you'll spare this one." Taker said, standing up, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He normally both loved and hated his Mistress, but right now it was pure hatred.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"So naive, my deliverer." She chuckled, staring at her long black painted fingernails, sighing mockingly with a roll of her eyes. "Your soul is of no more importance to me, Undertaker. You are nothing to me anymore. That child that you protect so willingly holds a power no other possesses. She holds the keys to my eternal beauty!" Her voice roared throughout the room, shaking the walls, her powers filtering in slowly. "She belongs to me! She is mine in every way!"

Taker ignored Atsuma's sputtering and wrapped Jalyna in his protective embrace, a blackness surrounding them until they were lost within it. "She is mine, Cyrene. This one you WILL not and CAN not have!" He roared, his hair twisting with Jalyna's as it swirled over their heads, green orbs fastened on hers. "I have laid claim to her." Taker pressed his hand to Jalyna's throat, the limb flashing acid green before pulling away, his symbol branded on her skin. It was his way of affording her additional protection as well as announcing that claim.

"YOU FOOL!" Cyrene shrieked, silver eyes wide at the betrayal from her deliverer and let out an ear piercing scream that sounded like she was being tormented. When she was finished, Cyrene simply started laughing, the sound demonic and evil as she turned to face Atsuma, silver eyes glowing. "Now is your chance, my dear. ATTACK!"

"Taker! Watch out!" Jalyna shouted as she pointed at Atsuma, who was coming toward them.

Atsuma withdrew a dagger from inside of his shirt, an ancient evil weapon. He smiled wickedly when Taker paled more then he already was. "You know what this is, I presume?" He asked knowingly.

He nodded, eyes narrowed as he stared at the blade, wondering how this little shit had gotten it. Most likely from Cyrene herself, the evil bitch. "Morto Soulless." He hissed.

"Roughly translated, yeah. FYI Jaly, it means 'died soulless', guess what its sole purpose is?"

"A-Atsuma?" The tears poured down her cheeks in disbelief, still shrouded in Taker's darkness, holding into him for dear life. "W-Why?"

"My dear sweet child, you did not actually believe you had friends in this wretched world now, did you?" Cyrene taunted with a smirk adorning her face, halting Astuma mid-step with her hand. "Wait my puppet, I do believe my daughter deserves one final request before her demise."

Jalyna gaped, light blue eyes wide in shock, wondering if she'd just heard her right. "W-What?!" She gasped out in horror.

Cyrene cackled wickedly in response.

He halted as well, staring at Cyrene in disbelief. "WHAT?" Taker roared, eyes wide as well.

Atsuma nodded, crouching down and holding the dagger out in front of him, obviously ready to strike. Morto Soulless was an Italian blade made expressly for the purpose of killing monsters with no souls, to end them forever. It trapped their spirit inside the jeweled handle of the dagger.

"Your daughter?"

Her laughter dispersed as the wind howled around them, transforming Jalyna's room into Cyrene's throne. Cyrene smirked wickedly at the couple, licking her purple painted lips. "Now then, I shall begin the story." She cleared her throat as if she was about to tell her sweet daughter a bedtime story, silver eyes glinting wickedly. "But first...SEIZE THEM!" Within moments, Jalyna was ripped away from Taker's arms, both of them held by two strong guards and Cyrene floated off of her throne as she walked over to a struggling Undertaker. "My - my how the tables have definitely turned…" Her nail dug into his scar and hissed, rolling her eyes into the back of her head briefly before returning her vision. "And to think, you could've defeated me if you would've _went all the way_."

He grunted, pain causing sweat to bead out over his body, his teeth clenched. His shirt dissolved and the glamour wore off, revealing the hideous scar from where Cyrene had ripped out his soul, the scar gleaming a bright angry red. "Explain yourself." He ordered when he had regained his voice.

Atsuma snickered, fingering the blade from his place kneeling beside Cyrene's throne.

"You have always been dense, Undertaker. So dense and naive. I simply used you to get what I wanted." She told him as if she spoke to a small child, smirking wickedly when his eyes glowed back at her. "Now then, the whole story…" Cyrene turned to face her daughter, wearing a short purple velvet dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. "21 years ago, I stumbled upon a human boy who I fancied...and merely wanted him as my little toy." She chuckled, heels clicking against the marble flooring of her throne. "It was a heavy burden to find out I got impregnated with a child of his...of course I killed him and I was going to kill the fetus, but decided against it. Instead, I carried it to term and left her on the doorstep of an adorable looking couple. You used to call them Mom and Dad, Jalyna dear."

"Mom...Dad..." Jalyna whispered heartbrokenly, head lowered.

His eyes narrowed, wondering where the hell this was leading to. Not looking at Jalyna, Taker already knew that would be perceived as a sign of weakness and exploited, used against him and Jalyna both. "Skip the prologue, Cyrene." Taker snarled. "Get to the point or shut the hell up already."

"My - my, so harsh are we." She chuckled, finding this rather amusing and slowly walked over to stare into the roaring flames that would soon taste her flesh and blood. "Now then, where was I?" Cyrene snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, there is a curse in my family, blood ties if you will. Basically, I could not kill my child until she turned the proper age." She smiled wickedly at her daughter. "I do believe you just turned 21, right dear?"

Jalyna could only lower her head, giving Cyrene the answer she was looking for. "The curse states that once my daughter turned 21, she would be fed to the flames and give her mother eternal power and beauty." She sighed dreamily at this. "Though, I had to make sure nothing, and I mean absolutely NOTHING, happened to my precious baby until now. So, I used her as a horcrux for you Undertaker." She smirked and winked at him over her shoulder. "Do you know what that is?"

"Instead of holding my soul any longer yourself, you placed in it the protection of something else." He said bitterly, glancing sideways at Jalyna. "Yes, Cyrene, I know all too well what it is. Mind me asking why you decided to stop keeping it yourself and placed it in her? Going to burn that along with her?"

"Of course I am." Cyrene smiled sweetly at her deliverer before walking over to her daughter, circling her hungrily. "Do you know why you can heal yourself, girl?"

Jalyna slowly looked up into her mother's evil silver eyes, swallowing hard and it finally made sense after all this time. "I-I never really...thought of it..." She stammered out, swallowing hard.

"Precisely my point! Again, dense and naive!" Cyrene crowed as she ran her fingernail down Jalyna's shirt, splitting it and pulled away as she looked back at Atsuma. "This boy right here did wonders in keeping a close watch on you for me. He was my special guard for you. Isn't that sweet of your mother to do?"

"You're a monster! How could you?!"

Cyrene rolled her eyes dramatically and sat upon her throne once more. "That's simple Jalyna, I never wanted you. I never wanted you to exist. I never wanted children or a family. It's all about me. It always will be about ME!"

"She's a selfish bitch, Jalyna, don't bother." Taker snarled, hurling a wad of spit, smirking when it actually landed on Cyrene's face. "So you trapped MY soul in Jalyna..." He cocked his head to the side, hiding a smirk. 'Jalyna, can you hear me?' He hoped this work, it would explain the link between them though, why at times he felt like he was right inside of her.

Jalyna managed not to gasp in surprise and stared back at her cruel cold mother, not believing her real parents weren't really her blood. ''Taker...yes, I can hear you.' She sounded as if she was sobbing on the inside and closed her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Oh now - now, do not cry my darling. It will all be over soon." Cyrene promised and looked to her right, seeing Atsuma there with the dagger. "Not yet, wait a little longer my puppet." She stroked his hair while staring daggers back at her deliverer.

"So I'm guessing I can finally tell you you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen then, right?" Taker shot at her, needing to buy time and harassing her ego was the best way to do it. 'If my soul resides in you, then you should possess my abilities such as they are. Free yourself.'He smirked at Atsuma. "I always knew you were someone's lapdog, Assuma."

"AT-SUMA YOU PRICK!"

"Relax my puppet, he's simply trying to get a rise out of you." Cyrene's eyes narrowed as one purple eyebrow rose, causing her to rise from her throne. "Is THAT right? That wasn't what you said all those times we were in my chambers, Undertaker." She smirked when he shivered and slowly walked over, raking her nails down his chest. "You know you still want me."

'I-I can't...we're defeated...it's over.'Jalyna sent the thought back to him solemnly, keeping her eyes closed, refusing to stare at her mother a second longer. This wretched woman gave birth to her and she'd rather die than live with her vile blood running through her veins.

"Hands off, Cyrene. I like my dick attached." He snarled, trying to move away from her touch. He shivered again, growling angrily. 'It is NOT hopeless, Jalyna. I FORBID you to give up, FORBID IT!' He roared inside her head. "Cyrene, I learned this mortal phrase you might not be familiar with: No means no."

Jalyna heard him shout in her head and could feel his soul pulling toward Taker. Her eyes slowly began to glow blue, but she kept them closed, not wanting anyone to notice, especially Atsuma. 'The dagger is the only way to kill her, Taker. It captures souls. Without her soul she is nothing, right?'Jalyna continued pretending like they'd lost when in fact there was a small glimmer of hope.

"Foolish man you are. No does not exist in the world of Cyrene or did you forget that Undertaker?" Her nails dug into his scar again, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head and smirked before pulling out, licking the blood from her nails she'd pierced. "ENOUGH of this! It is time for the sacrifice!" Cyrene announced as she walked back over to her throne and sat down. "After she burns alive before his very eyes, then you can kill him, Atsuma dear."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'No, darlin', it is to kill THE soulless. It's to kill me.' Taker corrected gently. 'Cyrene is anything but soulless. She'll attempt to burn you and have to stab me. She stabs me and I'm over. My soul will die regardless of it being inside you. So USE my strength and power while you can, Jalyna. Fight and free yourself.'

Atsuma was beginning to finger the dagger again, a blood thirsty look in his eyes as he approached the still restrained Undertaker. He backed off when Taker shot to his feet, throwing off the guards holding him. Jalyna's eyes suddenly flew open, an inner strength completely consuming her as her eyes glowed a deep shade of purple instead of blue. She didn't fight it and threw the guards over her head before doing a chop to their throats, instantly breaking their necks. Her eyes immediately went for Atsuma, who was lunging for Taker and Jalyna tackled him to the ground, causing the dagger to slide away near the roaring flames.

"YOU FOOLS!" Cyrene shrieked, glaring as she stood up from her throne and began to circle along with Undertaker. "You will not take what is rightfully mine that I've waited so long for, Undertaker! I will kill you before it happens!"

Taker had to let out a sigh of relief when that dagger went flying. He wouldn't mind dying so much, providing he knew Jalyna was safe first.

"Jaly it's me, Atsuma." Atsuma pleaded, flashing his best friend a pleading smile. "She had me under a spell, Jaly, I swear it! You know I would never hurt you, honey, you're like my sister!" He began inching towards that dagger.

"Kill me then, or you can try." Taker snarled, advancing on Cyrene. "If I die, you go with me."

Jalyna seen what he was going after and immediately stood up, kicking him straight in the face, watching as his body whipped up in the air and landed with a sickening thud. Her head whipped around, seeing Taker and Cyrene circling each other, immediately taking the knife. The flames roared to life as she rushed over and tackled her mother to the ground, causing Cyrene to shriek out.

"YOU WON'T HURT HIM!"

"This is your destiny! You will give me eternal beauty and life!" Cyrene shrieked, a wild look coming over her silver eyes and punctured her daughter with her long nail, causing Jalyna to cry out as she stumbled back. Her hand glowed blue, healing herself and glared while still holding the knife.

"It's over...Mother."

She started to throw the dagger, but looked at Taker and handed it to him, heading over to finish off Atsuma, who was currently writhing in pain on the floor. He stared at the dagger. Other than making sure nobody was going to kill him, Taker didn't have much use for it. He brandished it anyway, a sick smirk coming over his face.

"Cyrene, I think we found a use for this knife." He snarled, moving too quickly for her to stop him and pinned her to the wall.

Atsuma stared at Jalyna, eyes shining with hatred. He smirked when he heard a scream, then realized it was a female shriek. Glancing at Cyrene, her face was being...altered, drastically. "You wouldn't kill me, Jaly, would you?"

Her eyes glowed purple again as she smirked demonically back down at him. "What makes you think I'm Jaly?" She asked in a deceptively sweet voice before lifting him up by the front of his shirt, dragging him over to the roaring flames. "Here's your eternal beauty bitch!" Jalyna roared, tossing Astuma's carcass inside, hearing his blood curdling screams as the flames completely engulfed him.

The smell of his burning flesh soon emanated around the room. Atsuma shrieked in pain, trying to get out of the fireplace, only to find a grate blocking him. He was being burned alive! Taker stared at Cyrene, taking in the disfigured flesh.

"Now...besides DESTROYING her, how do I get my soul back?" He demanded, digging the tip of the blade near Cyrene's eye.

Cyrene coughed, blood running down her once beautiful face and started cackling sharply in spite of what he'd done to her. "Come together as one..."

She then dropped to the floor, eyes closing, and death finally welcomed her after centuries of torment. Jalyna stepped back as her eyes slowly returned to their normal color, watching her best friend burn alive and felt the tears pour down her cheeks. Her knees suddenly gave out as she collapsed to the floor, the shock of everything slowly crashing down on her and closed her eyes. Her parents weren't really hers, her only flesh and blood relative dead and now she'd just burned her best friend alive!

He mused those words, absent-mindedly fingering the blade. This was a dilemma. What if Cyrene had been lying? What if they did come together and Taker STILL wound up killing Jalyna? The old hag knew he would doubt her words and had gotten her final revenge it seemed - his doubt.

"Jalyna..." He kneeled down besides the crying woman, pulling her into his arms. "Ssshhh...It's over now, darlin', it's over."

"Taker..." Jalyna whispered, clinging to him for dear life and felt him lift her in his strong arms.

Her eyes closed as the darkness surrounded them before they disappeared, only to wind up in her living room a few seconds later. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her heart aching with insurmountable pain at the fact she'd killed her best friend who betrayed her. She had a mind warp and just wanted him to hold her, never wanting to let him go and hoped Taker didn't leave her after everything they'd been through in such a short amount of time. Taker rocked her back and forth, sitting on her couch for the first time ever with Jalyna on his lap, his strong comforting arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, murmuring soft words and soothing noises, never halting in rocking her.

"It'll be alright..." He whispered, kissing her head tenderly. "I'm here, it'll be alright."

Her sobs slowly subsided and Jalyna simply snuggled against his warm chest, placing her hand right over his beating heart, not wanting to be anywhere else at the moment. "Don't leave me." She whispered, finally letting the darkness overtake her body, exhausted from everything that happened. She had an overload and needed sleep to revive so she could deal with the sorrow in the morning.

"I'm not going anywhere, we're one now."

He knew she couldn't hear him, but said it anyway. Even if she didn't own his soul, he'd be there, because Jalyna owned his heart. He moved to lay out on the couch, adjusting her to a more comfortable position for them both and wrapped his arms around her, falling into oblivion as well.

A few weeks later, Jalyna finally got back to her old self and was happy to find Shadow came back after running away during the whole Nash fiasco. Taker had moved in, refusing to leave and finally confessed to killing the old man in the house next door. They had it torn down and replaced with a simple headstone with the man's name on it as remembrance. Jalyna didn't speak to her parents and changed her number, knowing she had to cut ties with them. The best part was they didn't know where she lived, nobody did. The only people who did were Atsuma's parents, who were also under Cyrene's control. When she died, so did they. So here they were and Jalyna was sitting on the couch, thinking about that night, replaying it over and over in her mind. She knew she had his soul inside of her, she could feel it pulling and wondered how in the hell she was supposed to get it out.

Taker had occupied himself with fixing the outside of her house, his mind on the same thing. How in the hell did they get his soul out of her without killing one or the other? He had yet to tell Jalyna of Cyrene's last words and was hesitant in doing so, knowing she was probably terrified of him at the moment. Considering everything he had done, including murdering the guy next door. Though technically that had been a mercy killing. The man had cancer and was dying anyway, so Taker did him a favor by putting him out of his misery.

Jalyna finally sighed as she stood up, wrapping her arms around herself and had to occupy her mind on something else so she decided to cook them dinner. She pulled out some chicken breasts from her freezer and unthawed them in the hot Texas sun while she put the other sidings together. She decided on macaroni and cheese along with au gratin potatoes and dinner rolls. Something easy and quick. While the chicken finished unthawing, Jalyna decided to go upstairs and shower. While in there, she started thinking about that night again, their night together and sighed before turning the water from hot to cold.

He was now playing with Shadow, idly tossing a ball for the rapidly growing mutt to fetch, his mind on the woman Taker knew was in the shower. Naked, wet, delicious. "Damn it." He growled, feeling a problem arise.

Shadow barked, cocking his head to the side and glanced at the house.

"You know something mutt, sometimes I think you're more then you appear."

Shadow gave him that familiar doggy smile.

After spending a half an hour calming her body down in the cold shower sprays, Jalyna finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, tucking it between her breasts and walked into her bedroom. She sat down at her vanity mirror and stared at her reflection, which was nothing worse for the wear. Jalyna hadn't slept in the past few days with good reason and started brushing her hair absentmindedly, thoughts drifting to Taker. Groaning, she dropped her head and started banging it gently against her vanity desk.

"Trying to give yourself a migraine?" He asked, appearing as if on cue just to torture her. Taker was tanned to perfection, bare chested and his auburn hair pulled back in a loose tail, the black gone completely as well as Cyrene's runes from around his throat. "Darlin', what are you doing?" He moved so he stood behind her, beginning to massage her bare shoulders, his hands still warm from working outside.

"Trying to give myself a concussion." Jalyna muttered, instantly stopping when she felt his strong hands on her shoulders and sighed before leaning back, eyes closing. It felt wonderful, his touch was gentle yet rough at the same time, kneading the muscles that were calling out to him apparently. "It's better than feeling like this." She looked at him through the mirror and felt her insides melt, lighting her on fire again. "I need another cold shower..."

"Hmm...Why?" Taker murmured, green eyes glinting wickedly as he moved down her spine, the towel slipping lower and lower. He ran his thumbs, one after the other, up the center of her spine, his fingers moving in outward circular motions as he did so. "Seems pretty cool in here to me."

He bent down to kiss her bare shoulder. Jalyna closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against her shoulder and slowly stood up, the towel falling to the floor. Without preamble, Jalyna brought his face down to hers, kissing him passionately. That little move, that one kiss, sent her over the edge and Jalyna didn't care if she died or not. It would be a hell of a way to go to die in his arms while he made passionate love to her.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He groaned, knowing he had started it and would probably royally piss her off if he didn't finish, but Taker wasn't too keen on the possible repercussions. "I don't want to hurt you, Jalyna." He whispered between kisses, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, staring intently into her eyes.

"You won't." Jalyna assured him softly, reaching her hand up to caress his face tenderly, staring into his green eyes. "I don't know why, but something inside of me is telling me you won't hurt me, Taker." She murmured, kissing him softly again and walked over to slip under the comforter, covering her naked body again while her head rested back against the pillow, black hair fanned all over. "You started it; please tell me you're going to finish it this time."

He blinked. What the hell was that? "You just..." Taker gestured to the chair where she had been naked, then to the bed where she was...covered. "Nuh-uh." He stalked over to the bed and tore away the comforter, staring down at her hungrily. "I'll finish what I start, but don't hide yourself from me, Jalyna." He grunted, eyes feasting on the beautiful woman lying before him.

She smiled up at him and crooked her finger as their lips touched, causing a soft moan to escape her lips while her fingers entangled themselves in his now dark red locks. She kind of missed the black, but knew Taker hated it and respected his decision to change it. Jalyna slowly pulled back and stared into his eyes, pulling his shirt off over his head, tossing the material to the floor.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you, Taker." She murmured, completely surrendering everything to him, including possibly her life.

His green eyes slowly darkened with lust, though a troubled look crossed his face at her words. "Jalyna, I don't want anything to happen to you." He said softly, brushing the back of his knuckles down her cheekbone in a feathery gesture. "I love you too much to lose you." His mind was screaming at him to stop, but his cock was threatening to fall off if ignored another night.

"You won't lose me." Jalyna said again, sounding completely sure of herself, no fear whatsoever in her eyes. "Taker, I can't go another night without being with you. Please, don't pull away from me." Tears formed in her blue eyes as she cupped his face in her hands, staring deep into his green eyes. "She's gone; she doesn't have that control over you so how do you know if you will kill me unless you try?" She asked, closing her eyes, inhaling a sharp breath. "I'm ready to take the leap if you are." Her eyes slowly opened to stare into his, pleading with him to trust her.

"Because I don't have a soul, Jalyna. I still retain my power, everything...just because she died doesn't mean her curse died with it." He explained patiently, sighing and raked a hand through his hair. "Cyrene was not a stupid woman; her last words were on how to regain my soul. They were about us coming together, in sex. She could have been lying just so, in the end, you still die and I still don't regain my soul. We could wind up playing into her hand yet and she's dead."

"I-I don't believe that, Taker." Jalyna stated and took his hand, pressing it over her beating heart. "Maybe for once she was telling you the truth. We will never know unless we try it. We have to take this chance; you have to be brave enough to do it. I'm willing to do it because I'd rather die than not be able to have sex with the man I love." She meant every word that came out of her mouth and kissed him slowly, passionately, guiding him back down on the bed as she straddled him. "Do this for me, 'Taker."

She started kissing down his neck, going slow as her eyes closed. How could he refuse her? Especially with her lips on his neck and her body on his, it simply felt wrong to deny her, especially when this felt so damn right. Taker sighed softly, his hands moving to rest on her hips, grinding against her.

"For you." He whispered, one hand tangling itself in her ebony hair and pulling her down so he could kiss her.

Jalyna smiled against his lips as she kissed him back soothingly, trying to calm his worries, feeling that pull inside of her again. It was becoming stronger as she reached her hand down, unsnapping the fly of his jeans and shoved them down expertly with her feet. It took a few tries, but soon they were both naked and Jalyna was torturing him with her teeth and tongue on his swollen cock. She loved how strong it was and slowly trailed her nails up and down his sides, smirking when she felt him shiver against her. This torture was the most exquisite pain he had ever felt. He was wondering what happened to her no foreplay rule, but wasn't bitching. This was heaven and a bit of hell. Jalyna was going to kill him before they even got to the actual lovemaking and Taker would go with curled toes and a smile.

"You're murdering me, darlin'." He whispered huskily, catching her hands in his and holding them to his chest.

"No, I'm loving you." She corrected in a soft whisper, kissing him again, giggling when he flipped her over on her back and immediately parted her thighs, accepting him fully and completely.

Jalyna felt him slowly slide inside of her and hissed, gripping his forearms, trying to stretch to accommodate his massive size. Once she was fully used to him, Jalyna moved her hips up to meet his and slowly opened her eyes, one hand on the back of his neck while the other rubbed his chest up and down soothingly. Her moans resonated throughout the room and arched her body further into him, running her fingers through his hair, wishing he'd put her fire out. Taker would put that fire out, but would also stir it into a raging inferno first, wanting to give her all the pleasure he could, just in case. What ifs were shoved out of mind quickly enough, her moans and sighs music to his ears.

"I love you, Jalyna." Taker whispered, increasing the pace a little and moved one hand down to gently rub her clit to stimulate her further.

"Oh-OH!" She cried out, meeting him thrust for thrust, heart thundering harshly in her chest, pulse racing and her breathing came in raspy gasps, her mind spinning in a hazy cloud of passion. "Oh Taker...oh yes!"

Jalyna reached down and started rubbing her clit along with him, their fingers entwining and felt her entire body beginning to tense. Her eyes locked with his, the faster his thrusts came and closed them, the feeling too exquisite and she wanted to wrap herself in it like a warm cocoon and never come out again. His own breathing was harsh and erratic, sweat beading on his forehead as Taker fought to maintain control and not just pound into her like crazy.

"Jalyna...almost there..." Taker grunted, bending down to kiss between the valley of her breasts, his hands skimming her sides hungrily, feeling her beginning to tense and knew she was on the verge as well.

She could feel it coming on strong, like a tsunami wave as it began lapping at her, causing her eyes to fly open. They were glowing purple before rolling in the back of her head, crying out as she felt something leaving body. It was fighting, detaching as she gripped Taker's shoulders with her hands, the strength returning and whipped her head back as she cried out again, this time a little more intense.

"Oh Taker! I-I'm there...oh Christ I'm-" She didn't get to finish, her body tightening, feeling her walls clamping down around him as she held onto him for dear life.

Never in her entire life had Jalyna felt something this intense and never wanted it to end as her body began trembling from head to toe. It was more than a tidal wave, more than an earthquake. It was...the planet spinning off its axis. The combination of feeling his soul merging with him after centuries without it along with her tight walls all but locking him in place. To say Taker's breath had been taken from him would have been an understatement. His own eyes rolled in the back of his head as he snapped his hips forward one last time, sheathing himself in her as deeply as possible and came harder then he had in his life, her name bellowing from his mouth as he filled her with his seed.

Jalyna screamed out again when another orgasm crashed over her, rocking her body down to its foundation and felt the strength leave her body all at once. Her body fell back on the bed, head on the pillow, feeling as though she was finally free from a burden she'd lived with all these years. Jalyna slowly opened her eyes, which had turned back to their natural blue and looked up at the man she loved with a small smile, still breathing heavily. She looked down at her hands and tried to make them glow, but nothing happened. Finally, she was a normal human being and free.

Taker rolled off of her, laying there, feeling the aftershocks from their intense lovemaking. He was tingling all over and knew that was definitely from Jalyna. When his pulse rate had returned to normal, he held up his hands, staring at them. He didn't know what happened next. Did he continue living? One mortal life instead of a dozen? Or was he going to age and disintegrate?

"You will live a normal and peaceful life now." She murmured in his ear, causing him to turn on his side to stare at her smiling face. Jalyna kissed him softly before wrapping her arm around his waist, her head resting on his chest. She felt strangely empty, but enjoyed it all the same as she snuggled against him, knowing he was human like her again. "I love you, Taker." She whispered softly, kissing his chest and slowly looked up to face him, blue eyes sparkling with such happiness, running her thumb down his beautiful red lips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just...shocked. I guess." Taker laughed softly, moving one arm to rest under her head, pulling her in closer. "I haven't been mortal in a very long time. It feels good." Taker kissed the top of her head, snuggling against her, knowing he would live this one life out by her side and be content to die, finally, and hopefully alongside her even then. "I love you."

"I love you too, Taker...until the end of time." She murmured and closed her eyes, finally letting the sleep overtake her body.

This was her soul mate, her destiny, and Jalyna knew it the moment she laid eyes on him. She meant it. She'd love him until the end and nothing would ever change that.

The End.


End file.
